And Then They Do
by othlvr16
Summary: Julian Baker, Producer, married Brooke Davis, Fashion Designer. They can't have kids, but it's not stopping them from having an amazing life. Samantha Dennis never knew her father until she showed up on his doorstep. How will the Baker's handle the news?
1. Samantha Dennis

**A/N: A new story and I'm killing myself over it because I wanted to post this right away. I've just had this idea ever since I saw the relationship between Sam and Julian so it's another one of those father daughter fics.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Samantha Dennis

_Socrates once said: "Death is one of two things…either it is annihilation, and the dead have no consciousness of anything; or as we are told, it is really a change: a migration of the soul from one place to another."_

Fifteen year old Samantha Dennis stood in front of the gathered guests wearing a black dress, heels in hand. She watched as someone lowered the casket into the ground.

Her mother Rebecca Dennis was killed last week, murdered in their home.

Sam was at a friend's house celebrating her birthday. She recently turned fifteen.

All Sam remembered growing up was that her mother loved her and her father didn't know she even existed. Sam figured she would have been upset about not knowing her father, but in all honesty it never bothered her because her mother was enough.

Sam knew the basic info on her father, but other than that it never really interested her…until now.

The murder of Rebecca Dennis shocked a small neighborhood in Los Angeles. An intruder broke into her home, shot and killed Rebecca. Sam found out the next morning.

Rebecca always made sure Sam had everything she needed. Rebecca was young. She was fifteen when Sam was born. Sam's father had moved from Los Angeles a month before Rebecca found out she was pregnant.

Rebecca made sure everything had been in order in case something happened to her while Sam was growing up. She made sure she had life insurance and a will, funeral arrangements made and set in stone. Sam was thankful for that.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Sam turns her head to the side and sees her best friend, Annabelle Jenkins standing next to her.

"I don't really know," Sam whispers.

Annabelle grabs Sam's free hand.

"Come on Sam, we should get you changed."

Sam nods her head and allows Annabelle to drag her away from her mother's grave. Sam finally lets the tears out.

**-ATTD-**

"Are you still planning to do what you wanted?" Annabelle asks as she settles on Sam's bed while Sam changes in her bathroom. The door was left ajar so Sam could hear the question.

"Annabelle, I have no other choice." Sam exits the room and throws her dress in her hamper. "I can't just let them take me away. I just lost my mom."

"So, you are just planning on traveling cross country to search for a father that doesn't even know you exist?"

Sam nods her head with a small smile as she lies down on her bed next to Annabelle.

"I'm glad you are here for me Anna B," Sam says sincerely.

Annabelle nods her head letting her red hair fall over her face.

"I can only keep this quiet for so long though Sam, so I need you to hurry up."

Sam bites the bottom of her lip before going to her bedside drawer and digging up newspaper articles. Sam hands them to Annabelle.

"Julian Baker is your dad?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, my mom said that they had been eyeing each other for a few years. Add in alcohol at a party then you get a one night stand and a baby. Sucks that he doesn't know though, my life could have been different."

Annabelle reads through the latest magazine article and shrieks.

"What's your problem?"

Annabelle hands Sam the magazine.

"He married Brooke Davis."

"Who's Brooke Davis?"

Annabelle sighs.

"Alright my fashion neglected friend, Brooke Davis once owned Clothes over Bro's, the biggest and hottest clothing store to hit LA. They closed it down after some legal troubles, but that's beside the point. Your alleged father is married to Brooke Davis. She is going to be your step mother."

"Whatever, she isn't who I am interested in meeting. It's my dad that I'm interested in."

"You my friend are about to rock Julian Baker's world to the core."

**-ATTD-**

Julian places the magazine on the table in the kitchen and sighs.

"Can't they just leave us alone," Julian asks innocently.

Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not my dear husband, we are Hollywood's hottest couple despite actually living in Hollywood."

"I guess I will just have to live with that then aren't I?" Julian says in his famous grin.

Brooke moves to sit next to her husband.

"It's not so bad Julian. Things will blow over until the next biggest story to hit the newsstands."

"I know I just think sometimes we will never be out of the spotlight. I don't want that to happen when we have kids."

Brooke frowns and looks away from Julian. Julian gathers Brooke into his arms.

"Brooke, it's okay that you can't have children. I told you before we got married that I want to have a family with you and it doesn't matter if the child has yours or mines genes, okay, because we will love said child with all our hearts."

"Is it so bad that I want to have your children?"

Julian laughs and hugs Brooke tighter against him.

"It will be okay baby, we will have our family. Things will get better."

**-ATTD-**

"I'm going to worry about you so please check in with me," Annabelle says as she and Sam stand in the Los Angeles airport.

"I will," Sam reassures. "I promise."

"_Last call for flight 120 to Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

"I better go," Sam says with a slight smile.

"Call me please and I'll try to give you a heads up if some weird ass social worker shows up, but you know I can get in trouble."

Sam nods her head.

"I know that's why you are going to tell them what state I am in and then you'll be fine."

Annabelle hugs Sam tightly and kisses her cheek.

"I will, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

Annabelle stands and watches as her friend walks away.

_The shit is about to hit the fan_.


	2. Surprise

**A/N: So sorry this should have been up yesterday, but I got sidetracked with family news. My stepdad's dad was in surgery (lung cancer) it was Stage 1, but he is fine. So, it's great.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Surprise

_Oscar Wilde once said, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."_

Sam hops off of the plane at the Tree Hill airport. She keeps a close eye on the people around her, she was just waiting for someone to come out and take her away. Sam grabs her bag from baggage claim and runs out of the airport. She knew where she had to go. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work a computer. Problem was she had little money.

Sam pulls out her phone and dials her best friend's number.

"Hey Annabelle, it's me. Finally made it."

"_How is it out there?"_

Sam looks around and sighs.

"Small," Sam murmurs into the phone as she adjusts the straps on her bag.

"_Well go find your dad and give me the details. You still have some time. No one has come looking for you yet."_

"Thanks Annabelle."

"_No problem sweets."_

Sam closes the phone and gets a taxi.

"Where to?"

"4915 Ocean Avenue please."

Sam looks out the window as the scenery passes by.

**-ATTD- **

"Brooke!" Julian yells from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Brooke says as she exits her bedroom.

"Have you seen my bag? It has my laptop and some scripts in there that I have to go through."

"I thought you had a meeting with your father today," Brooke remembers while she puts her hair up into a ponytail.

"It was rescheduled."

"I'll check the bedroom."

As Julian continues to search in the living room for his bag the doorbell rings, Julian abandon's what he is doing to answer the door.

"Um, hi," Sam says as she comes face to face with Julian.

"Can I help you?" Julian asks with a kind smile.

"Um, I'm not sure. Are you Julian Baker?"

Julian grins and nods his head.

"Okay, um, my name is Samantha Dennis," at Julian's raised eyebrow Sam continues. "Rebecca Dennis is my mother. Highland Academy in Los Angeles, you were fifteen."

Julian's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, wow."

Sam blushes and nods her head.

"Do you, um, want to come in?"

"Sure."

Julian let's Sam enter the house and sighs out. He didn't even know what was going on right now, but he was confused.

"Julian, who was at the door?" Brooke asks as she comes out of the room with Julian's bag. Brooke looks up and sees a young girl looking around her home. "Hello."

Sam snaps her attention to Brooke.

"Hi," Sam says shyly.

Brooke watches her husband as he takes in the young girl in front of him. She was beyond confused.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Brooke asks.

"I'm trying to figure it out myself Brooke. Sam, why are you here?"

"She died and I don't know what to do," Sam says as she looks at her father. "I know it's not fair and you didn't know, but she didn't know where you went."

"Who is she and why are you here?" Brooke says calmly. She has a slight idea, but a part of her doesn't want it to be true.

"Brooke, Sam thinks that she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Sam? I mean you come here into our house and claim that my husband if your father. Do you want money? Is that it?"

"Brooke!" Julian exclaims. "Tone it down a bit please. Sam, how do you know for sure?"

"My mom was fifteen. You both lost your virginity to each other and you are the only person my mom talked about. I know this is weird and I don't have all the proof, but I traveled cross country to avoid social services so I just…I don't know," Sam finishes with a sigh.

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, I'll just sit here," Sam says as she sits down on the couch.

**-ATWD- **

"I think I deserve an explanation Julian."

"And you don't think I don't. Brooke, this kid just shows up on our doorstep. I didn't even know she existed."

"Is anything she is saying true?" Brooke asks as she starts pacing the room. "I mean besides a DNA test there is no way we know she is telling the truth or not."

Julian sighs and sits down on the bed.

"Her mom is dead Brooke, Rebecca Dennis. I'll always remember her. We were fifteen and we wanted to be like everybody else. Everyone else was having sex and we were supposedly the only two people who hadn't done it yet. So, we decided to lose it together. It was awkward, but nice. I moved from Los Angeles shortly after. I never even knew."

Brooke sits down next to her husband and grabs his hand.

"If I would've known I would have done something."

"It's not your fault Julian, there was nothing you could have done and I know this may sound crazy, but if she's your child then we should take her in. I mean I know that we wanted to have our own children, but I can't. Someone out there did and if she's yours then we can figure this stuff out, but right now she's a runaway. We have to set these things straight."

"I love you Brooke, do you know that?"

Brooke grins and kisses her husband softly.

"I'll let you talk to her. And I'll try and call some people to get things situated."

"Thanks, Brooke, I mean that."

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"I know."

Brooke's smile falters when Julian leaves the room. She didn't think this was what her life was going to be like. She didn't think her husband had a child out there, but apparently he did. And now things were going to change big time, but first she needed to find out who Sam was.


	3. Letter

**A/N: It's late for me, I've been tired a lot lately, but either way I managed to get this chapter done so I feel proud. Review please…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Letter

_And the little Prince said to the man: "Grownups never understand anything for themselves and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them."_

Julian walks into the kitchen and sees Sam writing in a journal and he can't help, but be curious.

"What are you writing?"'

Sam looks up startled and Julian notices.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or if I'm prying."

Sam shakes her head.

"No, its okay, I was just writing. I tend to do that a lot, its cathartic."

Julian nods his head in understanding.

"Look, I really don't know how to handle this whole situation, I mean despite what you say I don't even know if you're really my daughter."

Sam rolls her eyes and drops her pen on the counter.

"I know you and your have money, but that's not why I'm here. My whole life it was me and my mom, I spent fifteen years not having father and I could go the rest of my life without one, but I was curious. There are things that I can't explain. Like, why my personality is nothing like my mothers. I mean I'm composed of half of her genes and the other half was out there somewhere."

Julian sits down and nods his head.

"I asked my mom about you once and she told me your name and then I promised myself that if something ever happened then I would find and my mom died so here I am," Sam opens her bag and takes out an envelope. "My mother betted me on it because I found this in her drawer a few days ago and it's addressed to you."

Julian takes the envelope. His name was written on it.

"Are you hungry? We can go and get something to eat and you can tell me some stuff."

Sam bites the bottom of her lip.

"Your wife doesn't like me, does she?"

"It's more complicated than that, but I'll explain when we have lunch just let me tell Brooke."

Sam nods her head as Julian informs his wife that he was leaving.

**-ATTD- **

Brooke sits down in her best friend Haley's home.

"So, tell me what is going on."

"A young girl shows up on our doorstep claiming to be Julian's daughter."

Haley's mouth opens wide in shock.

"No way," Brooke nods her head. "Oh my god, is it true?"

"I want it to be no, I really do, but I don't think it is. I really think this girl is Julian's daughter and it sucks because Julian had no idea, absolutely none and it makes me mad because Julian has missed fifteen years of this kid's life."

"I'm surprised no one has come looking for her yet. I mean wouldn't she be considered a runaway at this point?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, but what I do know is that my life has completely changed. I mean, Haley, I married Julian going into it knowing that I can't have his children, but all this time someone out there was raising his kid. I just feel lost right now."

Haley brings her best friend into a hug.

"I know it may be confusing right now Brooke, but if what Sam is saying is true and that her mother's dead then someone is going to come find her so if I were you I'd contact someone from LA about Sam and schedule a DNA test to prove Julian's the father. Then he'll get custody."

"It's all so much right now. I just got married."

"The honeymoon's over," Haley says with a sad smile.

**-ATTD- **

"Do you have any family?" Julian questions after sipping his soda.

Sam shakes her head.

"No, no family it was just my mom and me. Her parents died when my mom was nineteen. I was four. Do you have family?"

Julian smiles and nods his head.

"My parents are divorced, my mom's name is Sylvia and my dad's name is Paul. I have a younger sister. She's twenty-nine and her name is Jordan."

Sam nods her head.

"It must be nice," Sam comments.

"What must be nice?"

"Having a family."

"Every family has its problems, I'm sure it's easier with less people."

Sam shakes her head.

"No it's just lonely, but I got used to it."

"Sam, I don't know what's going to come out of all of this, but I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"You don't even know me and there is the small about of doubt in your eyes on who I really am."

"That may be true, but the longer I talk to you the easier it is for me to believe that you truly are my daughter."

**-ATTD- **

Back in LA, Annabelle is sitting in her living room with two adults.

"What exactly do you two want?" Annabelle asks.

"We are trying to locate Samantha Dennis. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I might, but what makes you think I will tell you that."

"Look, we don't have time to argue can you just tell us of any information you have on the runaway?"

Annabelle sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, she's looking for her father, Julian Baker, she caught a flight to Tree Hill, but other than that I don't know."

"Is Julian Baker her father?"

"I don't know."

**-ATTD- **

"You can stay in the guest room for now until everything is figured out," Julian says as he opens the door for Sam to walk through.

"It's okay. I just hope everything is figured out soon."

"It will Sam, I promise, but for now just get some sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Thank you for everything you're doing. I'm surprised you would help."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I might not even be your daughter."

"That may be true, but there's a chance that you will be as well and then I would never forgive myself for that."

"You're a great guy, Julian Baker."

Julian grins and chuckles.

"I'd like to think so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Julian shuts Sam's door and grabs the envelope that was left on the kitchen counter. He heads to his room where his wife was already sitting up in bed.

"How was your day?" Brooke asks gently.

"It was nice," Julian says as he puts on his pajama pants and takes off his shirt. He settles into bed and pulls out the letter in the envelope.

"What's that?"

Julian glances at his wife.

"Something Sam gave me."

"Read it to me."

"I have written this letter so many times in the last fifteen years that I'm not really sure what to write anymore. We have a daughter together. Her name is Samantha Reese Dennis, for a middle name it was kind of hard to think of, but I remembered that you once told me Reese was your middle name so I figured why not? When I first found out that I was pregnant I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find you. But I know at some point Sam will. I wish that I could've had the courage to tell you in person, but I've never really been courageous. It's my fault that you weren't in your daughter's life and I apologize for that, but if something were to happen to me and she finds you please take care of her. Please."

Julian folds up the letter and places it back into the envelope.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke questions as she wipes her tears.

"We're going to take care of my daughter."


	4. Taken Away

**A/N: Another chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Taken Away

Brooke, Julian and Sam were listening to the doctor's instructions on the Paternity test. When Sam had woken up in the morning she had said that she wanted to get the test over with so they finally would know if Julian was a father or not. Everyone agreed instantly.

"So all that I am going to do is swab the inside of both of you and Sam's cheeks and then we should have the results within three days."

Julian looks at Sam who nods her head.

"Swab away Doc," Julian says with a slight smile.

Julian opens his mouth for the doctor to swipe the cotton swab against the inside of Julian's cheek.

"I need you to move your tongue so that the test will be accurate."

Julian does as he is told and the doctor swabs his patient. After securing the swab, the doctor gets a new cotton swab and turns to Sam.

"Now it's your turn my dear."

Sam opens her mouth and the doctor takes the collection.

"So, I will send these to the lab immediately and hopefully the results will come within the next few days."

**-ATTD-**

"That wasn't awkward at all," Brooke comments as she, Sam and Julian walk back inside the house.

"You're telling me," Sam says as she sits down on the couch. Sam taps her knee with her finger and then looks up at Julian and Brooke. "I can stay somewhere else until the results come in if it would make things easier."

Brooke glances at Julian and then down at Sam.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been exactly friendly. This is a lot especially after being married for only a few weeks. Can I ask you a question?" Sam nods her head. "What do you want to happen?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asks confused.

"I mean when the results come in, what do you want if Julian turns out to be your father?"

Julian stays silent through it all because he too wanted to know what Sam wanted.

"I guess I never really thought about it. My mom just died and I guess with her hone I knew there was another half of my out there somewhere. I never got to know my father and if Julian is then I guess I would just like to know him," Sam turns her attention to Julian. "I just want to know you. I don't care about anything else. If it turns out that my mother was wrong then I'll go on my way and always remember two people that cared enough to help me even if it was for only a little bit."

"Well I suggest we make these next few days the best, what do you say?" Brooke asks in an encouraging smile.

Sam nods her head.

"Okay."

**-ATTD- **

"Favorite memory?" Brooke asks Sam and Julian as they sit around the living room. A random movie was playing on the TV and there was snack food on the tables. It was late on day two. They were still waiting for the results of the DNA test and since the conversation with Sam, Brooke has made it a point to get to know Sam whether or not she was actually her husband's child.

"Hmm, it would have to be when I was fourteen," Sam says with a smile.

"Why is that?" Julian asks.

"It was just a random day and she had the day off of work so she kept me from school and we just talked. I never felt so loved in all my life. We talked more in that day then I did in my whole existence on earth. It went from random comments to serious conversations. That's my favorite memory."

"I like that one, now I'm going to tell you mine," Julian says with a smirk. "I was here in Tree Hill working on a movie and I walked into Clothes over Bro's and Brooke was dancing to that popular song that was played in the Breakfast Club that was also the day that I fell in love with her. She was doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance. It was adorable."

Brooke looked at Julian and smiled before she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"I've had a lot of favorite memories, but what I can say is that this will be at the top of them. What we're doing right here," Brooke replies honestly. "I can say without a doubt in my mind that this will be on the top for a long time."

The room was silent except for the TV and they all laughed when _Don't You Forget about Me _started playing signaling that the random movie that was on TV was in fact The Breakfast Club.

**-ATTD- **

Sam woke up to loud voices. She knew they would find her. It was only a matter of time. Sam groans, get's out of bed and walks out of the room.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Baker, but unfortunately you don't have any say in the matter. We have to take her."

"It's not fair and it's not right."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that we can do."

"It took you guys long enough," Sam says with a grin.

"Miss Dennis, you'll have to come with us. Now we can do this in a civil manner or I can have one of these officers handcuff you out of here."

"Is that really necessary?" Brooke asks as an officer steps forward with handcuffs. "She's not a juvenile delinquent."

The woman raises an eyebrow.

"Then you really don't know Miss Dennis do you?"

That instantly shut Brooke up.

Sam makes a step forward and then runs backward and slams the door shut. She had to move fast so she grabbed the necessity and climbed out the window. Sam was surprised to see the person that grabbed her.

"Sam, you have to go with them. When we get the results Brooke and I will come get you."

Sam turns to Julian.

"And what if you're not my father then I'm screwed."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that you're not my daughter so don't think like that. The results should be here within a few hours. You can last until then can't you?"

Sam nods her head and Julian smiles and hugs Sam against him.

"I'm not leaving you; now please just go with them."

Sam nods her head and walks down the driveway and sits in the back of the car. The door shuts and she looks out the window to her-hopefully-father and his wife. They looked sad.

"You'll be spending a few days in Tree Hill until those results come in Samantha and then we'll go from there."

"Whatever," Sam mutters as she closes her eyes. "Just leave me alone."


	5. Test Results

**A/N: We get to find out the test results in this chapter and also get a little bit of insight on Sam's past, the parts that she never mentioned to Brooke or Julian. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Test Results

"_What do you have to say to yourself Samantha?" Rebecca questions from her seat next to her daughter. She couldn't believe she was in this room with her._

"_I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I just didn't think I'd be treated like I killed somebody. I only stole a couple of things. It's not that bad."_

_Rebecca had to agree with her daughter. She didn't understand why they had placed her daughter into an interrogation room. This wasn't some bad cop show. This was real life._

_Rebecca turns to the cop with a raised eyebrow._

"_Can I just pay for the stolen items and then leave?"_

Sam opens her eyes once more and looks around the room. It wasn't like it was in LA, but still it had the same affect. Hopefully Julian found out something because she was sick of having to stare at the wall for the past few hours.

The door opens up and the social worker that was at Julian's house walked through.

"You can be hard to find sometimes."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot from my mom. I always came back though."

"Not this time."

Sam sighs. "Yeah not this time. My mom's dead. I had no reason too."

"I've pulled some strings for you on this case Samantha."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of strings?"

"Well I'm waiting for Julian to come to us with the test results. I've worked on getting you placed immediately into his home if the results come out that he is indeed your father."

"That's really not pulling any strings. Most court cases would grant him immediate and full custody because he is my father despite not knowing it for fifteen years."

"You're smart Samantha, I'll give you that, but you made a mistake when you left California."

Sam sighs and nods her head.

"I contacted your probation officer and she says that leaving the state without her knowing violated the terms of your probation. I can fix that violation."

"I shouldn't even be on probation. Bogus charge was ridiculous."

"Possession of an illegal substance is serious and tack on the stolen goods is even more problems."

"The funny thing is that it wasn't even mine. I was holding for some kids, but they never came back."

"Samantha, this is how it's going to go, if the tests come in and it proves you are Julian's daughter then we'll set you up with a probation officer here in Tree Hill. We'd go and get your stuff from LA and you're little adventure will be forgotten. If the tests turn out that Julian isn't your father than we go back to LA, I place you in a home and you won't contact the Baker's ever again."

Sam bits the bottom of her lip and nods her head. She hoped that the tests were positive.

**-ATTD- **

Brooke walks into her house with the mail in her hands. The results were finally in and she was nervous about it all. Spending time with Sam for just those few days made Brooke realize that she really wanted Julian to be the father of said girl. Despite not being related Brooke could see a lot of herself in the girl and she definitely had things in common with her husband.

"Julian, it's here."

Julian looks at Brooke with wide eyes. He had been jittery all morning ever since they had just taken Sam from his home. He had already fallen for the girl and he hoped that these tests would prove what he felt in his heart. It had to be true. This was the smoking gun to get Sam back into their house forever.

Julian grabs the envelope from his wife's hands. Tears were already forming and he hadn't opened anything yet.

"Julian, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to open it," Julian says as he looks at his wife. "What if I'm not her father? I don't want to know."

Brooke walks to her husband and wraps her arms around him.

"I know what you are feeling Julian, but we need to know either way we need to know. Sam needs this Julian. You need, I need it and she needs it. You need to open the envelope."

"I don't want to lose her. Does that seem weird to you?"

Brooke chuckles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Of course not, because I feel the exact same way."

Julian takes a breath and opens the envelope. He opens the letter and starts to read it. Tears form in Julian's eyes and Brooke can't take it. Brooke takes the letter and reads it.

"Oh, wow."

**-ATTD- **

The door to the room is opened again and an officer steps through making the conversation with the Social worker to halt.

Sam sees the officer hand the social worker a piece of paper. She didn't bother finding out the Social worker's name. She didn't care at all. She just wanted all of this mess to go away.

The officer leaves the room and Sam looks at the social worker.

"What'd he want?"

"The results came and they were confirmed."

"What are the results?" Sam asks softly.

The social worker gives Sam the letter before leaving the room. Sam reads them and smiles. The door opens again and Brooke and Julian are standing there with smiles and open arms. Sam runs to both of them and hugs them tight.

"It's a match," Sam whispers into Julian's chest.

"Yeah, it is. You're my daughter," Sam pulls away and smiles brightly at Brooke who chuckles.

"You weren't worried were you?" Brooke questions.

Both Julian and Sam don't make eye contact. Brooke rolls her eyes. There was no way those two weren't related.

"Let's go home."

**

* * *

**

A/N: To be honest I was really toying with the idea of having Sam not actually be Julian's daughter, but then I remembered that most of my stories always involved Sam being a foster and decided to change my mind. In truth when I first thought of this story I wanted Sam to be Julian's daughter so I just stuck with my original idea, but I'm sure none of you are complaining about that.

**Plenty more to come.**


	6. Los Angeles Part One

**A/N: I should have had this up yesterday so I apologize for that. I got busy and it was snowing like crazy so I had to shovel which kind of sucked. We have a snowplow, but only my stepdad uses it and he was at work so shoveling is what I had to do. Got to love Minnesota weather right?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Los Angeles Part One

"I have to call my family," Julian states as he enters the house. Sam takes her spot on the couch and sighs.

"I would agree to that, but we have other issues we need to take care of right now," Brooke says as she looks at Sam. "Like where the rest of your daughter's belongings are?"

"Stored in my friend's garage," Sam says as she looks at them. "After mom died, the house was sold and I was staying with my friend until the funeral."

Julian nods his head and takes a seat on the couch.

"Then I guess we make a trip to LA. I kind of want to pay my respects anyway."

Brooke settles down next to her husband and watches as Sam flips through the channels on the TV.

After a few moments of silence Sam says something.

"This is weird right?"

"Yeah," Julian and Brooke say at the same time.

"It's a good weird though right?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Brooke and Julian smile at Sam.

"It's a good weird," Julian states surely.

"Good."

**-ATTD-**

It was easily decided that Brooke, Julian and Sam were going to fly to Los Angeles to pick up the rest of Sam's stuff. Sam said that she could have Annabelle ship it, but Julian and Brooke refused. They wanted to know how Sam grew up and what she did, stuff like that, which was why they were standing outside of Annabelle's house in Los Angeles waiting for someone to open the door.

"Would you look at that, no one's home, we can go now?" Sam says quickly while turning around.

"I don't think so," Julian says as he grabs the back of Sam's shirt and pulls her closer to him just as the door opens revealing a sleepy teenager.

Annabelle glares at Sam.

"You're kind of early."

"It's noon."

Annabelle raises her eyes.

"Okay, so I had a late night, come on in. I need coffee."

Sam smiles sheepishly at Brooke and Julian.

"Sorry," Sam apologizes quickly as she walks inside the house with Brooke and Julian following closely behind her.

"Is he your dad?" Annabelle asks as soon as everyone enters the kitchen.

Sam nods her head and Annabelle stares at Julian.

"Congratulations daddy."

Sam shoves Annabelle towards the counter so she can pour the coffee.

"Where are your parents?" Brooke questions.

Sam sighs and Annabelle turns to look at Brooke so she could answer the question.

"Their lives are more important than me." Annabelle looks at the sad looks on Julian and Brooke's face so she decides to change the subject. "So, you're Brooke Davis?"

Brooke grins and nods her head.

"I've followed your career. You are super talented. I just wish at some point in my life I could get that lucky with my ideas."

"Do you design?"

"Yeah," Annabelle says with a grin.

Sam looks at Julian and points out the door. Taking the hint Julian leaves his wife to talk with Annabelle.

"What does her late night consist of?" Julian asks as the walk outside in the LA sun.

"Mostly it would be at my house with me and mom. But since she died and I left. I have no clue. She doesn't do anything illegal or anything, but I think she just wallows. My mom was like her mom because her parents don't care."

"If you go back to Tree Hill will Annabelle be okay without you?"

"Yeah, she has other friends and her school activities will keep her busy. During the summer she spends it with her cousins. She'll be fine. I'm not worried about her."

Sam and Julian found their way onto the beach and Sam smiles as she takes off her shoes and carries them.

"I'm assuming that there are other reasons why you wanted to come to LA."

Julian shoves his hands in his pockets and slightly nods his head.

"My family is here. Most of them anyway, my parents are out here and my sister is actually living in Tree Hill, but she's here visiting my parents at the moment."

"Am I going to meet them?"

"Yeah, you will. I just want to tell them first. And learn a little more about you."

Sam bites her lip softly.

"Then I think I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm currently on probation."

**-ATTD-**

"…She's on probation."

Brooke's eyes widen in surprise.

"I know you are surprised and I know Sam didn't tell you yet mostly because all of this is so new, but I figured I would tell you because Sam may tell you something different."

"How'd it happen?"

"I was trying to find myself. My parents weren't around and I got into the wrong crowd. Sam was with me. I just didn't know how bad my so called friends were. So, one night we go into this store and after a few minutes of Sam and I just standing there they came back and handed me the bag and we walked out of the store. The alarm goes off and I'm frozen in fear because I knew what had happened, but Sam saved me. She told me to run and give her the bag and then I did."

**-ATTD-**

"…Anyway, when the cops showed up they looked into the bag and there were stolen goods and drugs."

Julian just looked towards the ocean in disbelief.

"Did you try and dispute everything?"

"No, because if I did I would have taken Annabelle right along with me. I didn't want her in trouble; my mom knew the truth though. She wasn't very happy about it, but I had to tell her. I was charged with stolen goods and an illegal substance. It was my first offense so I got lucky with community service which I completed already and probation for two years. I have about a year and a half left."

"That's really interesting actually," Julian states not knowing what else to say.

"I just wanted to tell you that before you talk to your family."

"It's okay kid. I love you anyway."

"You just met me."

Julian chuckles.

"I know that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I do and I mean that."


	7. Los Angeles Part Two

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so tired, but I did finish this chapter and I think I'm getting sick because I shouldn't be this tired in the afternoon even when I didn't do anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter and there's more to come.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Los Angeles Part Two

_Erma Bombeck once wrote: "The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together."_

"Tell me why I'm so nervous," Julian says as he paces back and forth in the living room of Annabelle's house.

Peyton looks up from the couch with an amused grin. Brooke and Sam were spending some one on one time to get a little bit closer.

"Julian, you are going to tell your family about the daughter you didn't know you had, anybody would be nervous."

Julian turns to face his ex.

"What do you think my sister is going to say?"

From what Peyton had been told, Jordan, Julian's sister, and Julian are extremely close even to this day. Julian didn't have many friends growing up, but he went to his sister about everything. Peyton was envious of Julian's relationship with Jordan. She wished she would have a relationship like that with Derek.

"Didn't Jordan always say she wanted you to have kids so she could be the cool aunt?"

Julian smiles brightly.

"Yeah, she always said that she wanted me to have kids first so that she could enjoy a little bit of parenting without actually being a parent," Peyton smiles. "That's just Jordan for you."

Julian slouches down on the couch.

"Man, I am so not looking forward to this conversation."

"You have to do it, Julian. Sam deserves to be known."

**-ATTD-**

"Julian, look at you big brother," Jordan says with a grin as she pulls her shoulder length, blonde hair into a ponytail.

Julian hugs his sister tightly.

"It's great to see you."

"Same here, bro. How's the wife?"

Julian pulls away and smiles.

"She's good. Where are mom and dad?"

Jordan rolls her eyes.

"Mom and dad are trying to have a civilized conversation, but you know how that goes."

Julian nods his head in understanding.

"Yes, I know. But my news is going to knock everyone's world."

Jordan places her hands on her hips.

"Now I'm intrigued. Are you and Brooke expected because you have this gleam in your eyes?"

Julian shakes his head.

"Nope not like that, but its close."

"Well we should head into the living room then because I want to know this news."

**-ATTD-**

"How come you never mentioned that you were on probation?" Brooke asks nonchalantly as she and Sam take a seat in the ice cream parlor.

"You had just met me and I didn't know if Julian was really my dad. So, I guess I didn't want to scare him off right away."

"Sam, you don't have to worry okay? We just have to get you on the right path."

Sam smirks and shakes her head.

"I'm not down a wrong one so getting me on the right one isn't going to do any good. I was helping a friend, granted it got me a juvenile record, but still, it's fine."

"We'll get through it Sam. I promise you that."

"I'm glad. Can I ask you a question?"

Brooke looks up from her ice cream and nods her head quickly at Sam.

"How do you think dad's family is going to take the news?"

"I'm sure you will be meeting them soon," Brooke says while giving Sam a reassuring smile.

"That's not what I asked," Sam murmurs.

"I know that Sam. When I met Julian's family I was so scared, but they smiled at me and I knew everything was going to be okay. It will be like that for you too, but even better because you share their blood."

"I'm just nervous," Sam confesses as she pushes her ice cream away.

"I know the feeling."

**-ATTD- **

"Alright Julian, do you want to tell me why I had to cancel my meeting just to talk to you," Paul complains as he takes a seat on the couch next to his ex wife. Jordan rolls her eyes along with Julian. Their father always complained.

"Paul, leave him alone. And really you should want to talk to your son," Sylvia chastises.

"A lot has happened these last few days and I knew that I had to talk to you about it."

"Julian, you can tell us," Sylvia reassures. "Is Brooke in trouble? Are you in trouble?"

Julian shakes his head.

"Do you remember when I was fifteen and I told you about Rebecca Dennis?"

"Vaguely," Paul mentions with disinterest.

Jordan looks to Julian in shock.

"Oh my god, no way!"

Julian looks at his sister with a slight smile. He knew she would figure it out.

"Anyway, um, she died just recently and I kind of got something from her."

"Why would we need to know?" Paul asks as he glances down at his watch. Sylvia glares at him.

"I just figured you would want to know that you have a fifteen year old granddaughter."

Paul and Sylvia's eyes go wide as they look at their son.

"Yay, I'm an Aunt," Jordan grins happily as she bounces around in her seat.

Sylvia smiles gently at the thought of her being a grandparent. Even though she thought that she wasn't old enough to actually be one, she was glad she was one all in the same.

Paul's face remains neutral. He had a granddaughter. His son was a father. Did Julian know this entire time? His thoughts were everywhere, but the one thought that stood out to him was that he was happy.

"Did you know the entire fifteen years?" Paul questions softly as he looks at his son.

Julian knew his father was going to ask him that and he didn't blame him. If he was in that situation he probably would have asked the same thing.

"No I didn't. After the party, we moved shortly after and I never saw her again. She did leave a letter though. She said she had found out a few months after I had left and she tried to find me, but she couldn't. My daughter found me though."

"I'm so excited. When are we going to meet her?" Jordan asks quickly

Before Julian could answer though his mom said the important question…

"What's her name?"

"Samantha Reese Dennis, but I'd be happy is she changed her last name."

"It's beautiful," Sylvia comments.

"I want to meet her," Paul says right away.

Julian nods his head.

"Let me call my wife."


	8. Los Angeles Part Three

**A/N: No notes for now…Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Los Angeles Part Three

"I don't think I can do this. No, I know I can't do this. All I want to do is run outside and back into the car," Sam looks pleadingly at Brooke. "Brooke, I can't do this. I can't do this."

Brooke has been watching Sam's silent freak-outs for the past hour and a few minutes ago it had finally come verbally. Brooke knew were Sam got those freak-outs, having witnessed Julian have them many a times before. Brooke could understand why Sam was freaking out. The Baker/Norris family could be real hard asses, except for Jordan who was just happy for her brother.

Brooke remembered when she had first met Jordan and they had instantly clicked. Jordan hadn't followed fashion, but she knew enough about it to keep things interesting for Brooke.

When Brooke was dating Julian she had only met Paul once. She remembered going off on him and talking about a day where Julian remembered his father when he had taken him to see the Red Line. Earlier that day they had fought about the stupid movie poster that Julian had hung in the living room and the moment that Brooke heard Julian's story, it had stayed. But seeing Paul and seeing the way he was, Brooke couldn't help, but go off on him. Paul never remembered the day and that's when Brooke knew without a doubt that Julian was going to be a better dad then Paul was. And she was seeing it already.

When they were engaged was when Brooke met Sylvia and Jordan. She met Jordan first and could really tell the resemblance between the siblings. She saw how close they were with each other despite being away from each other for a long time. They had this bond that could never be broken. She admitted that she was in fact jealous of Jordan, even if it was for only a short amount of time.

Jordan had given her, her blessing about marrying her brother and Brooke smiled widely. She was happy to be getting a sister-in-law.

The day she met Sylvia was on Halloween. She remembered it instantly because she had called Sylvia old. 'Oh please god no,' where her exact words when she realized that Sylvia had been Julian's mom. She was embarrassed to say the least, but eventually they had come to terms and worked through their growing problems and by the wedding everything was alright.

So she knew exactly what Sam was going through.

"Sam, honey, everything is going to be okay. We are just going to walk through that door and you can meet the rest of your family."

Before Sam had a chance to run away Brooke pushed open the door and stood behind Sam so she wouldn't get away.

"We're here!"

**-ATTD-**

"It's good to see everyone again," Brooke greeted with a smile.

Sam quickly sat down on the couch and stared at the floor. Everyone's eyes were on hers and she knew that. She couldn't look up though. It was too hard.

"I think it's time for introductions, am I right? Come on J. introduce me to your daughter."

Sam felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she smiled when she looked up at her father.

"Jordan, this is your niece Sam and Sam this is my sister Jordan, your aunt."

Sam smiled shyly at Jordan and gave her a little wave.

Jordan grins happily.

"J, she acts just like you. Sweetie, you don't have to be shy okay? I know it's weird, but we are all happy to meet you."

Sam clears her throat and nods her head.

"Thanks."

"Mom, dad this is your granddaughter. Sam, this is my mom Sylvia, and my dad Paul."

Sam looked wearily at Paul who just kept staring at her silently not saying a word, but she gave a smile when Sylvia walked over to her and brought her to stand up and give her a hug. Sylvia pulls away and smiles kindly at her granddaughter.

"Let me get a good look at you."

Brooke walks over to her husband and Julian wraps his arms around her with a smile on his face. Things were going well. And he loved it.

**-ATTD-**

Brooke, Julian, Jordan and Sylvia had all entered the kitchen because Sylvia had told them that she redid the kitchen. Sam decided to stay behind and so did Paul. In the living room, Sam and Paul continued to stare at each other with intensity, neither one letting their stare drop. From the kitchen everyone looked on waiting to see what would happen.

"You definitely have our genes."

"I suppose that's a good thing, is it not?"

"No, it is. I just thought everything my son was saying was a big lie."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it either. I mean, if I was in his situation. Why were you so quiet earlier?"

Paul shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his chair.

"When I talk, I can be kind of intimidating."

Sam raises an eyebrow to this.

"Sitting there staring at me can be considered intimidating as well."

Paul cracks a grin.

"I like you."

"I like you, too."

**-ATTD-**

"What the hell was that?" Julian questions softly as he peers around the corner.

"Your father trying to be nice I presume," Sylvia says with a small smile.

"I told you he's not so bad J," Jordan says as she glances from her brother to her sister-in-law. "How are you taking everything in?"

"As best as I can. I mean I can't have my own children and I know it wasn't fair to Julian, but it looks like it doesn't matter now. I've only known Sam for a little bit, but I already love her."

"That's the mother inside of you Brooke. Embrace it, because it's amazing," Sylvia says as she looks at her two children with smiles. "How is Sam doing though? I mean her mother just died. I'd be a wreck."

"She doesn't really express anything, but I know she's hurting," Julian states truthfully.

"How do you know J?" Jordan questions with her hands on her hips.

"Because she's me."


	9. What's Next?

**A/N: I have been in a pretty huge funk lately…so writing was really limited from me and I apologize.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…****sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What's Next?**

It had been two weeks since Brooke, Julian and Sam came back from California. Jordan and Sam have been talking on the phone once a day. Sam was happy that she was welcomed with open arms into her family.

Sam was currently sitting on the couch while Brooke and Julian were puttering around in the kitchen.

"Sam, did you know school starts in a few weeks?"

Sam looked over the couch and spotted Brooke looking at her intently.

"What about it?"

"We have to get you signed up."

Sam glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Can we do that later? I have to meet my new probation officer."

Julian licked the peanut butter off of his finger.

"That's right. We should get going," Julian turned to his wife. "I'll drop Sam off at the building and then I'm heading into work. So, I need you to pick her up."

Brooke smiles before kissing her husband softly.

"That's no problem. I figured I would spend some time with Haley and get everything situated with Sam."

"Cool."

**-ATTD-**

"Tell me, how is everything going?"

Sam sat across from her new probation officer, Andrea Weatherly.

"What are you my therapist?"

Andrea chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, but I make it a point to get to know my teens."

"Look, I'm not your friend and I'm not your teen. You are just my probation officer so can we just get on with it."

"Since school will be starting soon you won't have as much time to finish your community service. I propose that your weekends should be spent trying to finish them up."

"But those are my weekends."

"Sam, you only have 50 hours left and then another six months of probation."

"That's a long time," Sam says with a sigh.

"So, did you do it?"

"My old probation officer never asked that before."

"I'm different."

Sam runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head.

"No, I didn't, but no one cares. I guess it's true you never know who your friends really are."

"Just follow the rules Sam. Follow the rules and everything will be okay. They will expunge your record when you complete this without breaking the rules. You can do this."

**-ATTD- **

"How was the meeting?"

Sam leans her head against the car window and sighs.

"It's no different from everything else that I had to do."

"I don't really know what to say," Brooke replies honestly as she puts the car in drive.

"No one really ever does."

"It's hard isn't it?"

"At times, I just feel like no matter what happens I will always get looked at for being this juvenile delinquent and it's not even like that. It sucks."

"Things will get better Sam. Your dad and I are just getting used to this, but we'll get through it."

Sam bites her lip in hesitation before she asks her next question.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," Brooke says a little too quickly.

"No one has asked you how you feel have they?"

Brooke shakes her head when she parks her car in the parking lot of Tree Hill High.

"I'm sorry I kind of changed your entire life. I wasn't really thinking about anything or anyone, but myself. I guess I never really thought how you would feel."

Brooke unbuckles her seatbelt and turned to face her stepdaughter.

"It's not your fault. You were trying to find your dad and you found him nothing else matters. I've wanted to be a mom and when I found out that I couldn't I was devastated. I was upset, but I was more upset that I couldn't give Julian his children. I prayed and god answered my prayers because a few days later you knock on our door."

"I'm still sorry," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke laughs.

**-ATTD- **

"What was so important that I had to come and talk to the big guy today?" Julian asks with a slight smile.

Paul looks up from his papers and smiles slightly at his son.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"We were all set to start production on the script that you had lined up before your wedding, but now it's on hold."

"Why?" Julian asks as he takes a seat in the nearest chair.

"We let the director go."

"Why would you do that?"

"Julian, it was either him or the entire cast of the movie. We could get back on track IF we have a suitable director within a day."

"Where are we going to get one?" Julian sees the look on his father's face and he quickly shakes his head. "I can't do that right now. I have Sam to think about now. I can't just leave, dad, it doesn't work like that."

"Julian, if we don't start shooting soon the movie will be cancelled and this company is out millions. Do you believe in this script?"

"You know I do. I love the script."

"Then you can direct it."

"Three months dad, three months without my daughter or my wife, I don't know if I can do it."

"Then why are you here?"

**-ATTD- **

"How'd you like the school?" Brooke asks as she and Sam walk through the parking lot.

"It's nice. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, Tree Hill High has some very interesting stories."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"There was one time that I was locked in the library with Haley, Peyton and Lindsey along with Mia. That was an interesting night. I also can't forget the time capsule release."

"What's so bad about that?" Sam asks as she gets into the vehicle.

"Normally nothing, but I was the one that showed my breasts to the whole student population, faculty included."

Sam stifles a laugh.

"That is interesting."

Brooke rolls her eyes and starts the car.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you will have your very own stories, but I do encourage you not to show your breasts to the school."

"I won't," Sam promises with a smile.

**-ATTD- **

Brooke and Sam walk into the house and spot Julian sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of scotch sitting in front of him.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, Julian?" Brooke asks her husband as she places her purse on the counter. Sam takes a seat next to her father.

"I quit my job."

Sam and Brooke look at him in shock, not knowing what to make of this new revelation.


	10. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: So things have been off lately and I really want to try and get back on track so here is the next chapter.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

*****For those of you who have read How to Save a Life I would like to inform you that I am in planning stages for the sequel to be out sometime this summer. I want to try and actually finish writing the story before I post it, but we will see or at least like to be half-way done with it before Post*****

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected Guest**

"I quit my job."

Sam and Brooke look at him in shock, not knowing what to make of this new revelation. Brooke steps forward and places a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What do you mean you quit your job?"

"Exactly what I said, Brooke, I really don't want to talk about it."

Brooke sits down next to her husband as Sam slowly leaves the house. Brooke and Julian don't notice.

"I guess I just don't understand how you can quit? And why would you quit? You love that job."

"Everything fell apart. None of the actors liked the director and they all said they would walk if the director wasn't replaced so dad fired the director and now he has no one to film the damn movie."

Julian finishes his scotch and slams the glass down on the table.

"This isn't what you are upset about, what's really going on Julian?" Brooke states as she stands up and rubs her husband's shoulders.

"Dad wanted me to direct the movie."

Brooke smiles and looks down at her husband.

"That's amazing Julian," Brooke saw the look on her husband's face and frowns. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Of course it is, but I told him I couldn't do it."

"And why can't you?"

"The filming location is in New Zealand and it's for three months at least."

"Oh," Brooke whispers as she lets her hands drop from firm shoulders.

"You could always take it, you know?"

Julian turns in stool and looks at his gorgeous wife.

"I can't leave you and Sam alone. Brooke, I just found Sam or rather she found me. I can't just leave. It doesn't work like that."

"Julian, I think I can handle you being gone. I've done it before plus now I'll have Sam keeping me company."

At the mention of his daughter's name, Julian looks around the room to see it empty.

"Where did Sam go?"

**-ATTD- **

Sam found herself wondering around town. She was feeling out of place since she had come and the thought of Julian quitting his job didn't make anything better. She knew she didn't know the facts, but Sam knew for some reason it was about her. She just didn't know what, yet.

Sam took a seat on a bench on the boardwalk and watched the waves in the water. Sam was wrapped up in watching the water she didn't notice a young blonde haired girl sit down next to her.

"Cuse me?"

Sam looks down at the little girl with a smile.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"I is lost," the young girl says as tears fill her eyes.

"Oh," Sam says as she looks at the young girl with sadness. Her heart went out to her. "Who were you with sweetie?"

The girl sniffles.

"Wif my mommy."

Sam pushes a blonde piece of hair away from the girls face.

"Do you happen to know your mommy's number that way I can call her on this phone?"

Sam pulls her phone from her pocket and shows the girl. The young girl nods her head. As the girl gives Sam her mom's number, Sam dials it.

"_Hello, who is this?" a voice says in a frantic rush._

"Um…my name is Sam and I think I have your daughter sitting next to me."

"_Blonde hair and blue eyes, she's wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt."_

Sam looks at the girl and smiles.

"Yeah, that would be it. She also has a necklace with the letter S as a charm."

"_Oh thank god, where are you so I can get here?"_

Sam looks up and smiles at the store in front of her.

"The ice cream place by the docks."

"_She didn't get to far then. Um, I'll be there in five and please don't let her out of your sight."_

"I won't."

Sam hangs up the phone.

"Was mommy mad?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I think she was just scared," Sam looks at the store and smiles. "How about I buy you an ice cream cone, would you like that?"

Sam smiles fondly as she sees the young girl's face light up.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Sawyer Brooke Scott and I'm free," Sawyer says as she holds out three fingers.

"Three sweetie, you're three."

"That's what I said."

**-ATTD-**

Peyton Scott couldn't believe that she had lost her daughter. With Lucas stuck in New York with his editor, she had decided to take their daughter to her home town to meet up with Brooke and Julian.

One moment she and Sawyer where in line getting ready to pay for some clothes and the next Peyton couldn't find Sawyer anywhere. When her phone rang and the young girl had said that Sawyer was with her she was in relief.

Peyton walked down the board walk and spotted her daughter sitting next to a teen. They were both eating an ice cream cone.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, you can't run off like that," Peyton says out of breath as she approaches them.

"Mommy, I got ice cream," Sawyer says excitedly.

Peyton smiles at the ice cream all over Sawyer's face.

"I can see that," Peyton says as she sits down next to Sam. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her."

"It's not a problem. She came up to me. My name is Sam by the way. Samantha Walker."

"Peyton Scott," Peyton says as she holds out her hand. Sam shakes it and smiles.

Sam knew the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it from.

"Well now that I have found my daughter I think it's time we leave. Thanks again Sam, I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem," Sam states before giving Sawyer napkins to wipe her face. "It was nice meeting you girly."

"I like you."

Peyton and Sam laugh before Sam responds.

"Well I like you, too."

**-ATTD- **

Brooke opens her front door on the way out to try and find Sam, but is surprised when her best friend and daughter are standing in front of her.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton greets with a smile.

Brooke smiles brightly.

"Peyton and little Sawyer, what are you guys doing here?" Brooke asks as she lets them in the house.

"With Lucas stuck in New York I figured I would bring your god daughter down to see you. And I really apologize for not being able to attend your wedding."

"No, it's okay."

Peyton looks around the room as she watches Brooke and Sawyer bond.

"Where is Julian?"

Brooke sighs as she hands Sawyer a cookie.

"Sleeping, he quit his job today."

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"A lot of things have happened Peyton."

"Like what?"

Brooke hears the front door open and she smiles slightly at her best friend.

"You're about to find out."

Peyton looks towards the door and is surprised to see Sam come through the door. Sawyer spotted her and smiled as she ran towards her.

"Sam!"

Sam picks Sawyer up with a bright smile. She really liked this kid.

"What are you doing here little one?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," Peyton says as she walks closer to them.

Sam looks at Brooke who shrugs her shoulders.

"Julian's my dad."


	11. Like Father Like Daughter

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

**In truth, every time I write a story I come to a pass where I can't concentrate enough to finish. At this point, I am stuck on how to extend this story. I know I can, but I don't want to give crappy chapters. I hate that and I feel like this may be a start to some crappy chapters so if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see, please tell me.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Like Father Like Daughter**

"I feel completely lost on this whole situation. Start from the beginning," Peyton demanded with a small smile.

Sam had taken Sawyer into her room so she and Brooke could talk. Brooke and Peyton had settled into the couch.

"We had gotten back from our honeymoon and things were fine. We were settling in and a knock on our door changed our lives. It was hard to believe."

"I bet. That's something…I don't even know what to say right now. How did Julian take it?"

Brooke took a minute to think about the question as she looked around the living room.

"At first he was shocked and after the shock wore off he tried to piece everything together. DNA tests confirmed and that's that. I'm happy, I just I had felt so bad that I couldn't give Julian a child and somehow god or whoever you want to believe in, decided to answer my prayers and along came Sam."

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand in comfort.

"But I love Sam and at least I get to be somewhat of a mom, right?"

Peyton smiles gently.

"What about her mom?"

"She died so I feel like I'm replacing her and I just don't want to do that."

"It will take awhile Brooke, but the feeling will pass. I hope."

**-ATTD-**

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam looks away from her TV to look down at the young girl snuggling against her chest.

"Sure you can."

"How do you know my Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian?"

"Well your Uncle Julian is my dad and that makes your Aunt Brooke my step mother."

Sawyer sits up in the bed and faces Sam.

"Does that make us cousins?" Sawyer asks with excitement.

Sam laughs and nods her head

"I guess it does."

"I get to see you more right?"

"Yeah, you do."

**-ATTD- **

Julian woke up to the sound of laughter outside his bedroom door. He assumed it was from the living room. Julian sits up in bed and yawns. When Julian had lain down in bed he kept thinking about what he was going to do now. He honestly had no idea on what to do now. He had a wife and a daughter to take care of and now he was jobless. He had bills to pay and was just beat out of his mind.

His dream had ended and he didn't know what to do about it.

Julian gets up from the bed and walks out into the living room. Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the couch and Sam and Sawyer were on the floor. All four of them were playing a board game.

Brooke looks up when she hears footsteps and smiles and her husband.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like sh-" Julian looks at Sawyer and changes what he is about to say. "Like crap."

"Nice save," Peyton says with a grin.

Sam smiles at her dad.

"Uncle Julian!" Sawyer says with enthusiasm as she gets up from the floor.

Juliann hugs his niece.

"Hey there, Sawyer."

Sawyer goes back to the floor and starts messing with the game pieces. No one was interested in finishing the game.

"Have you given any thought on what you are going to do next?" Peyton asks.

Julian shakes his head.

"I lost my dream Peyton. What am I supposed to do now? I've always wanted to produce movies."

"So pick a different dream," Sam suggests. "All you do is mope and I'm sorry that you feel bad, but here is the story. You lost your dream, fine, get over it, but everyone has more than one dream. Brooke always wanted to be a mother and she loved her clothing line. Those were two dreams; one out of two ain't bad. So pick a different dream!"

All the adults are in shock as they watch Sam storm out of the room. Sawyer was still minding her own business, fully content on playing with the _Sorry _game pieces and cards.

Julian sighs and rests his head on the back of the couch.

"I'm already screwing up."

"Parents are bound to screw up Julian. You should just talk to her," Peyton suggested.

Julian turns and glares at Peyton.

"When you have a teenager then you can give me advice. Until then you should just back off!"

Julian gets up from the couch and makes his way down the hall. A few seconds later the door slams.

"I guess we know where Sam gets her temper."

Brooke looks at Peyton and rolls her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about it.

**-ATTD-**

Julian walks into his daughter's room after taking sometime to himself. Sam's words had hit home and she was right. People usually had more than one dream. Julian just had to figure out what his other dream was.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam looks away from her bedroom window and nods her head.

"What was all that back there?"

"People have more than one dream and when your dreams change you have to figure out how to live with it. Dad, you love producing, I get that, but you chose to quit not me, not Brooke. You quit. It's all on you. It's not our fault that you haven't figured out what to do next."

Julian sits down on Sam's bed and Sam sits down next to him.

"I never wanted to be a producer," Sam looks at her dad funny. "In high school, that's not what wanted to do. I went to college and got a degree in teaching and then I got into film so I went back to school for a business degree. So, your dad has two degrees under his belt."

Sam smiles brightly.

"Have you thought about teaching? I mean don't some schools have like film study or something or even TV production where students make small films, couldn't you do that?"

Julian smiles as his daughter's words sink in.

"I'll think about it."


	12. Job Interview

**A/N: So I'm super excited about the possibility of One Tree Hill getting 13 episodes next season. I hope it's true and then I hope that they get an order for the remaining 9 or so episodes to make it a full season. I have huge hopes for a Season 9. Everyone is saying it's likely to happen so I'm just a happy person right now.**

**Anyways, this story is becoming harder and harder to write and I think it's because I have so many stories going on at once, but hopefully I can come up with a good small story line and then end this story on the right track. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I know it's going to end soon.**

**I hope everyone is okay with that. I know I am because when one story ends more come to be published. (This time I'm going to make sure I have the story completed before posting. It's better that way.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Job Interview**

"Mr. Baker it appears that all your paperwork is in order. From what I understand is that you have been in the movie business for a long time, why the change of profession?"

Julian fixes his tie and begins his explanation.

"I didn't know that I had a daughter. When she showed up on my doorstep I was surprised, but then glad because I had a chance with her. My father wanted me to direct the movie that I was producing, but it was being filmed in another country so I couldn't leave my wife and child. I quit."

"Sometimes working with family can be hard."

Julian nods his head with a small smile.

"I'm happy to see that you have done your student teaching which is good so we won't have to worry about that, but other than that you have had no other teaching jobs is that correct?"

Julian sits up straighter in his chair.

"I find myself teaching every day, but I don't get paid for it. I always wanted to be a teacher and if I get to teach film then it's the perfect job for me."

The man in front of Julian smiles at his explanation.

"If you give me a few days I'll get back to you about the teaching job Mr. Baker."

"Thank you."

**-ATTD- **

Brooke had wanted to spend her day with Sawyer and Peyton so it was just Julian and Sam at the house. Julian had just got back from his interview and Sam was sitting on the couch in her pajamas. It was past noon.

"Are you going to get dressed at all today?"

"You know an hour ago I thought about it…"

"And what did you decide?" Julian asks his daughter as he takes of his tie and sits down next to Sam.

"I decided that I wasn't going to change hence why I am wearing pajamas," Sam says with a grin.

"You think you're so smart do you?"

"I don't think…I know," both Julian and Sam laughed. "How'd the interview go?"

"I think it went well. I was nervous though. I kept messing with my tie."

"You shouldn't have worn it then. Tie's are not you…dad."

Julian looks at Sam with a smile.

"Since when, am I dad?"

Sam looks away from Julian with a blush.

"I was just trying it out."

"What's the verdict?"

Sam took a moment before answering.

"I think I kind of like it."

**-ATTD- **

"Julian had an interview today," Brooke mentions before taking a sip of her coffee.

"An interview, for what?" Peyton questions as she watches her daughter playing in the park.

"For a teaching position at Tree Hill High, he smiled this morning Peyton. He looked excited. He looked as excited as he is while reading one of his scripts. He needs this job Peyton. I don't want to lose my husband."

"Honey, you won't lose your husband. Julian loves you with all his heart. He wanted leave you and you know this."

"Sam seems happy too. I really want Julian to have this job. It means no travel and no script reading."

"No it just means video watching and essay reading," Peyton says with a chuckle.

Brooke looks at her best friend with a smile.

"I think I can handle that one."

**-ATTD-**

"School starts pretty soon," Julian mentions as he flips through the channels on the television.

"I know," Sam says with a sigh. "I'm not really looking forward to it either."

"How come?"

"Meeting new friends is the worst thing about going to a new school. I only had to experience once and now I have to do it all over again."

"I know your pain. I was never good at that. And unfortunately, if you're anything like me you don't make friends easily."

"I have made bad choices in friends, dad. I'm doing community service because of it."

"Everybody makes mistake Samantha, but how we learn from those mistakes is the most important thing. Once this community service is over, just don't get in trouble with the law anymore."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Trust me, I know. Mom was mad, but it only lasted for like a day and then she sat me down and told me that everything was going to be okay."

"It sounds like her. I'll always remember Rebecca, Sam. She'll always hold a special place in my heart. I was never in love with her, but I love the fact that she decided to keep you even though I haven't been there for almost sixteen years."

"You don't have to blame yourself anymore dad. It all worked out for the best."

"I don't know how, but I'm going to make it up to you. I've I'd known, I would have done something."

"Don't think like that," Sam says with a shake of her head. "You wouldn't have Brooke otherwise."

Julian smiles and leans back in the couch. He had changed a half hour ago.

"You're right and I love my wife. I love you and I'm going to love teaching."

"I do know what class I'll be taking though," Julian looked at his daughter questioningly. "I'm taking whatever class you're teaching."

"What if I don't get the job?"

Sam smiled at her dad.

"Then I'm still taking it."


	13. First Day

**A/N: As it is said in my profile, my laptop is on the fritz or rather my charger is so I don't have my laptop right now. I am currently using the family computer and it is slow as hell. You won't see updates for Changes or I Need You Now mostly because I had already started planning on my laptop and considering I don't have a charger I can't get to it, but hopefully everything else will be fine and I update on time.**

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: First Day**

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Brooke asked both Sam and Julian who came into the kitchen for something to eat.

"No," Sam responded quickly. "I hate school with a passion."

Brooke smiled at Sam and ruffled her hair.

"Get used to it sweetheart. You have many years left."

"Nope just two," Sam responded as she grabbed the cereal out of the pantry.

"And the four or more years of college," Julian added as he went into the refrigerator for the milk.

"Nope, no college for me, after high school, I'm done," Sam responded adamantly as she sat down in the chair at the counter.

"Samantha, your dad and I want you to go to college," Brooke says as she sat down in her own chair and poured her cereal.

"Dad, I know you went to college, but did you Brooke?" Sam asked as she rested her head in her hand.

Julian looked to his wife with widen eyes. This wasn't going to be good at all. Brooke looked from Julian to Sam not knowing what she was going to do. She decided to tell the truth.

"No I didn't, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't."

"Enough said, I'm not going after high school either," Sam says before taking a bite of her Cheerios.

"Sam, you shouldn't follow Brooke's example," Julian stated.

"HEY!" Brooke shouted in outrage.

"I didn't mean it like that, but what I am trying to say is that school is important and you need to think about it," Julian said while trying to fuse the situation.

"Actually I'm applying for next semester at Tree Hill Community College."

Julian and Sam look up at Brooke not believing a word she says.

"Yeah right," Sam says with a grin. "I doubt that you'll do it."

Brooke raises an eyebrow while Julian sits and watches the interaction loving every minute of it.

"Fine, if I can get my associate's degree then you have to go to college, it's as simple as that."

Sam sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're on, Brooke Baker, let the games begin."

Brooke looked at her husband and gave him a wink.

**-ATTD- **

Sam and Julian both walked into Tree Hill High later that morning. The halls were still empty, but father and daughter were nervous.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Julian confesses.

Sam looked at her father and laughed.

"Suck it up old man. I need to get my schedule so you are on your own."

Julian watched as his daughter took off down the hallway. He smiled and walked to his classroom.

Julian placed his bag on the desk and looked towards the desks in front of him. It had been awhile since he stepped foot in a classroom that wasn't part of a movie he was filming. He hadn't known how long he was standing there, but judging by the sound of the bell he knew it had been awhile.

Julian watched as his students walked in and took a seat. As soon as his students were seated he smiled.

"Welcome to TV Production I. My name is Julian Baker, but to all of you it's just Mr. Baker. Now can anyone tell me what makes a movie?"

**-ATTD- **

"Haley, I can't believe I did that," Brooke whined as she sat on her best friend's sofa.

Haley just smiled at her friend.

"Kids are challenging, but you are the one that brought up the bet."

"Yeah, but now I actually have to do it. My husband was happy that I did that, but I'm no good at school and now I have to get my associates degree just so Sam can go to college. That's horrible."

"Brooke, a part of you wanted to do it if you suggested it. What have you been thinking?"

Brooke pulled her legs up on the couch and sighed.

"I always figured that I would get my business degree or something. But considering I already have a business it was like I skipped a step."

Haley laughed.

"I'll give you that, but I really hope you go through with this little bet because it could only better your life Brooke."

"Whatever you say Tutor-Girl," Brooke says with a grin.

"I haven't heard that in awhile."

"Good, because you are going to be my tutor come spring."

**-ATTD- **

The first half of Sam's day was boring. Like any other first day it was all about reading syllabuses and getting to know people. Quite frankly, Sam was tired of it and she had three more classes left of her day.

It was lunch hour now and Sam was thankful for that. She had gotten her lunch from the cafeteria and found an open table outside and sat down on it.

"You're new here right?"

Sam looked up from her lunch and eyed the two people in front of her. They were boy and girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and the boy had brown hair and green eyes. Both were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The girl was wearing a red t-shirt and the boy was wearing a black one with the words Bite Me on it.

Sam looked to the boy that had asked the question.

"Yeah, why?"

The two teens sat down and introduced themselves.

"My name is Shawn and this is my friend Michelle."

"Sam."

"I heard you're from California," Michelle stated quietly.

Sam smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though."

"I've always wanted to go there," Shawn said with awe. "The sun and hot babes, it's great."

Michelle smacked Shawn in the back of his head and Sam laughed. Her day was starting to turn out better already.

**-ATTD- **

When lunch was over Sam found out that Michelle and Shawn were going to be in her next class which was TV Production I with her dad. Hopefully, he wouldn't embarrass her.

"So apparently there is a new teacher his name is Mr. Baker and from what my friends say is that he's actually kind of cool better then the other teachers in this school."

Michelle looked at Shawn in disbelief.

"You do know that the Mr. Baker your friends are talking about is actually Julian Baker, the famous Producer and Director."

Sam bit her lip not wanting to mention that he was her father so she just stayed quiet.

"No shit, that's so cool. That's cool Sam isn't it?"

Sam smiles and nods her head as they enter the classroom. To Sam's relief her father didn't say anything to her just gave her a nod. She smiled at him thankfully.

Sam took a seat next to Michelle and Shawn.

"Okay class, my name is Julian Baker, but all of you can call me Mr. Baker. Now I am going to propose a question that I have given to all of my classes so far. What makes a movie?"

When everyone stayed quiet, Julian grinned.

"Come on guys it isn't that hard, but how about this…what makes a good movie?"

Julian's grinned widened when almost everyone's hand were raised.

"The young man with Bite Me written on his shirt. State your name and your answer."

"My name is Shawn Weathers and dialogue is the most logical answer for a great movie. If you have sucky dialogue no one will pay attention to it."

Julian turned to the board and wrote Dialogue on it with his marker.

"What else? Red shirt girl, what do you have for me?"

"Michelle Stewart and Plot would be my answer. The easier the plot the better understanding you get of it."

Julian nodded his head and wrote Plot on the board. More people gave him his answers so along with Dialogue, and Plot, the words Continuity, Less is More, Believability, Special Effects, Entertainment Value, Pace, and Loopholes.

Julian turned and looked straight at his daughter.

"The only other person I haven't heard from is you," Julian stated with a smile.

"Samantha Dennis and Acting should be put on the board. If you have bad acting no one would sit through the movie and you want them to sit through the movie."

Julian wrote the word and capped his marker, and turned to his class.

"I want everyone to get out a piece of paper and write these words on them because these will be the qualifications of your first movie."

**-ATTD- **

At dinner, Brooke was the one that started talking first.

"How was your first day?" Brooke asked both Julian and Sam.

"It went all right. I really did enjoy my period 4 class though," Julian says as he grinned at his daughter.

"Yeah, I met some new people, Michelle and Shawn. They seem pretty cool and I loved my period 4 class, but it has nothing to do with you dad," Sam stated with a smile.

"I'm hurt," Julian pouted. "That's okay though, my wife will make it better," Julian says with his infamous grin.

"Gross," Sam mutters before putting a fork full of food into her mouth.

Brooke and Julian laughed.

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	14. Friends Learn the Truth

**A/N: Well look at that…another update from me. You guys are lucky that I had a rush of inspiration for this story…So here it is.**

**As for the order in which the new stories I will be starting, I'm giving it another week before I tell you. Votes in my profile are really low, but votes from reviews are huge…I have to do some tallies and then I have to plan the story…**

**I'll be working on one of the new stories after I finish writing You Found Me, the sequel to How to Save a Life, which is currently being written as we speak. I want to be almost finished with writing that story until I post it so you have to wait a little bit longer on that.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Friends Learn the Truth**

"Do you have any idea on what you are going to do for this movie," Shawn asks Sam and Michelle as they walk around town. It was the first weekend of the school year and they had just finished one boring week of school.

"Na, I don't. I mean can you really make a film that last ten minutes?" Michelle asks.

"Of course you can, it's called a short film. They have them all the time."

Michelle and Shawn turn to their new friend with a smile.

"Okay Miss smarty pants, what's your movie going to be?"

Sam laughs.

"I haven't figured it out yet. I just know that it's going to take awhile."

"Then I guess it's good that we have a month to do it then," Michelle comments as she stops in front of a store. "Guys hold up a second. I need to get some clothes."

Sam looks up at the store and sighs. It was Clothes over Bro's. Sam had still not told her friends that her dad was Julian and her step mom was Brooke. It's not that she didn't trust them with that kind of information or anything. She just didn't want them to be friends because her parents were celebrities. Sam didn't want to be treated differently.

"Michelle, I don't want to stand around and watch you buy clothes. It's lame," Shawn complained.

"We can stand around together," Sam comments. "I don't need new clothes."

Shawn relents and they all walk inside. Sam was happy that Brooke wasn't working at the counter. She spotted Millicent right away and smiled. She liked Millicent. She had a fun personality and she didn't treat her like a kid.

"If you need any help, come and ask me you guys."

"Sure thing," Sam said with a smile.

As Michelle walked around the store looking at clothes, Shawn and Sam walked up to the front counter with a smile.

"Hey Millicent, can you do me a favor?" Sam asks with glee.

Shawn's mouth opened in surprise. _Apparently Sam knows her._

"And what might that be Sam?"

"Do you think you can get me and my friends a couple cans of soda?"

Millicent smiles and nods her head.

"If there are any paying customers, you can handle it right?"

Sam nodded her head as she walked behind the counter. When Millicent walked away, Shawn and Michelle, who had been watching the whole conversation rushed over to her and demanded to know how she did it.

"I'm close with the owner."

"Of the store?" Shawn asks.

Sam smiles and shakes her head.

"Of the company."

"Here are your drinks Sam, but maybe next time you can get them for yourself."

Sam grinned when it was Brooke who had returned with the drinks and not Millicent.

"Oh my god, you're Brooke Davis," Michelle says as she's star struck.

Brooke grins away from Sam.

"Oh my god, you're Michelle Stewart," Brooke echoed back.

"How do you know my name?" Michelle asks in awe.

"Sam's told me a lot about you, and you too Shawn. It's good to finally meet you."

"I totally get it. Sam, why didn't you tell us that Mr. Baker was your dad?" Shawn asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want you all to think of me differently. I have a hard enough time making new friends. I didn't want to lose the ones I already made."

Michelle stepped forward.

"Sam, we liked you before we knew who your parents were. That's not going to change now."

**-ATTD- **

"Your friends are something Sam," Brooke says as she closes up the store.

"I know. It's funny though. On the first day of school, I was sitting at my lunch table all by myself and then out of nowhere those two sit down and then we just started talking. It was great really."

"I'm really happy you are making friends Sam. And I know your dad is too."

"I thought it was going to be harder to meet friends like maybe I had to be somebody I wasn't like I did in LA, but it turns out that if I'm just being myself, I can make friends that way."

"Your mom would be really proud of you Sam."

Sam gets teary eyed at Brooke's comment.

"Do you think she knows what's been going on?"

"I don't really know for sure Sam. I mean nobody can, but I do believe that there is another world out there that we don't know about. I believe that a heaven exists."

"I don't know what to believe," Sam says as they walk out the door and head to Brooke's car. "I've never been a religious type, but since my mom died, I've just been trying to figure out if what people are saying is true."

"Sam, I know of only one time that I stood in a church and that was when I married your dad and quite possibly my christening, but other than that I haven't stepped in a church. There were times during my high school years where I would pray to god, but every time I prayed I felt like I never got the answer I was looking for."

Brooke and Sam settled into the car.

"I don't think it works like that Brooke. You aren't supposed to get the answers you're looking for. You're just supposed to get answers."

Brooke looked at Sam before starting the car.

"Yep, your mom would be proud."


	15. Get Some

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Get Some**

"You and I are going out tonight," Brooke says as she sees her husband enter the kitchen. "We haven't really had time for ourselves since Sam came to stay with us."

Julian quirks an eyebrow, "We are now, huh? That sounds great, but what about Sam."

"What about me?" Sam questions as she enters the house with a camera in hand.

"Your dad and I are going out."

Sam grimaces and shakes her head.

"If you two wanted to have sex all you had to do was tell me. I would have found somewhere else to be."

"Do you have to be so crude?" Brooke questions.

Sam raises an eyebrow as she sets her camera on the kitchen table.

"Do you have to be so obvious? Look, you two are a married couple, I get that. You two want some alone time and I get that. I'll just hang with Shawn and Michelle tonight then. I'll stay over at Michelle's."

"Alright, I'll accept that. Those two people are good for you. How has the filming been going?"

Sam sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"When I signed up for the class I didn't think it would be so hard," Sam complains. "I haven't really been creative lately."

"Well, what did you have in mind when you first started?"

Brooke looked up from her sketchpad to listen to her stepdaughter talk.

"That's the thing. I'm not really sure. It's just supposed to be a music video type thing, but I have no music yet and I think that's the hard part."

"I'm sure you'll think of something Samantha," Brooke comments.

Sam smiles great full at Brooke for trying to change the subject.

"So, are you two going to get some?" Sam asks before dodging the objects being thrown at her by her father and Brooke.

**-ATTD- **

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Sam thanks as she walks inside Michelle's house. It was a small house with two bedrooms and a bathroom, but it worked well for Michelle's family.

"It's no problem. I usually don't have people stay over so it's a nice change for me," Michelle replies honestly as she directs Sam to her bedroom. "I totally understand the rents wanting to have space. I get that a lot too and it freaks me out because quite frankly, all I need to know is that my parents have had sex once and that was it."

Sam laughs as she places her overnight bag next to Michelle's bed. Her room had blue painted walls and she had a white dresser and a white desk.

"Most kids don't want to think about their parents having sex, ever."

"I can agree with that statement."

Michelle closed her door and smiled at Sam.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

**-ATTD- **

"It's nice to have a night to ourselves, don't you think?" Brooke asks her husband as they walk inside their house.

"It was quite enjoyable, Mrs. Baker, but am I wrong to think of Sam even for a little bit."

Brooke blushed and looked away.

"No you're not because I felt the same way, but she is alone and we have the house to ourselves so I think we should make the most of it," Julian says with a grin.

Brooke leaned up and kisses her husband soundly.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Brooke runs to her room and Julian smirks after her. Julian walked into his bedroom and spotted Brooke sitting on the bed waiting for him. Their eyes locked when Julian closed the door and started making his way over to the bed. Julian pushed his wife gently onto her back and covered her body with his own.

Their legs dangled off of the bed as they kissed passionately. Brooke began pulling at Julian's shirt. He pulled his arms out and threw it blindly into the room after breaking their kiss.

He moved his hands to the waist of her top and once again quickly pulled it from her body leaving her naked from the waist up. Her skirt followed second later and she was once again naked before him. Julian broke the kiss and stood up from the bed. He eyed her magnificent body as he stripped himself of his remaining clothes.

Brooke would never get tired of seeing her husband like this. She loved admiring him. Her eyes moved up to his and she moved up the bed towards the pillows, never breaking eye contact. Julian instinctively followed, until he was over her again, his hips nestled between her legs. Brooke could feel his arousal pressing urgently against her.

Julian gripped his length in his hand and positioned himself at her opening. He pressed the head of him against her and hissed at the tightness. He shifted his hips gently, sending the tip of him inside her. He moved his hand away and Brooke grabbed his hands and interlocked them.

Julian thrust sharply and went speeding into her. Brooke let out a moan of pleasure as Julian sand swiftly inside her. He kissed her with passion. He could feel her body clenching around him as it adjusted to his invasion.

He began to move and gradually building up the speed and pressure of his thrusts and soon had Brooke moaning in pleasure. They both moaned loudly as Julian gripped his wife's hips and angled her slightly causing him to hit a new spot inside of her. She was matching him thrust for thrust until both had reached their orgasm.

Julian rolled off of his wife and Brooke snuggled into his side.

"That gets better every time we do that," Brooke states a little out of breath.

Julian sighs contently.

"I couldn't agree more. I love you, Brooke Baker."

"I love you, too, Julian Baker."


	16. Sick Days

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Sick Days**

"Brooke, are you okay?" Julian asks through the closed door.

Sam looks up from her computer. It was an early Saturday morning and Sam had to finish the last of her community service. She wasn't sleeping in like she usually did.

"She's been sick the last two days," Sam mentions just before the bathroom door opens.

"I'm fine. I think I just have a bug or something," Brooke looks at her husband's uncertainty. She kisses him quickly. "Seriously, I'm fine. I'm hungry, let's eat."

Sam holds back her laughter and turns back to her computer. Julian sighs and scratches his head before moving to the kitchen. Sometimes he just couldn't understand women.

"Today is your last day of community service. How do you feel?"

Sam looks up from her computer to Brooke.

"To be finished with community service is nice. I'm still on probation though and I hate the weekly drug tests, but none of that really matters."

Brooke takes a bite of her toast that her husband hands to her.

"Out of curiosity, what happens if you violate your probation?" Julian questions as he places the rest of the toast in the center of the table.

"Jail time and then I have to do probation all over again."

"You won't break it, right?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I won't break it," Sam reiterates with a smile.

"Great, let's eat," Julian says as he pours his cereal in a bowl.

"Computer off the table, Samantha," Brooke scolds as she passes the milk to Julian.

Sam shuts her computer down and places it in the chair next to her. She poured her cereal and milk and begins eating.

**-ATTD- **

Haley looked at her friend in concern. She and Brooke had been talking about Sam and the recent adjustments in life when Brooke held a hand over her mouth and rushed out of the kitchen. Haley had found her in the bathroom with her head in the toilet.

"Brooke, honey, how long have you been feeling like this?" Brooke wipes her mouth a wash cloth.

"A few days at the most, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Have you thought about going to the doctor? It could be something serious or you could be pregnant," Haley says as she looks down at her own pregnant belly.

Brooke sighs and leans against the tub. Her nauseousness had disappeared.

"I've thought about that Haley, but the doctor said it was unlikely that I could have children plus I took a pregnancy test yesterday. It was negative."

Haley curls herself next to her best friend and Brooke instantly lays her head on Haley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know how much you wanted kids."

"It's okay. I have Sam."

"But deep down you know it's not the same."

"You're right," Brooke agrees. "It's not."

**-ATTD- **

"You must be our volunteer for the day. My name is Adam and I'm the head counselor here."

"My name is Sam. What exactly is this place anyway?" Sam asks as she looks around the building as she walks in.

"Here at THYC we have around five staff. Quite a few volunteers come and go. We're usually open right after school for grades K-8 and ends at around five in the evening. We have program every Saturday from 11 to 5. And of course we have program during the summer. That's when we get most of our kids.

"What does THYC stand for?"

Adam laughs and blushes. Adam was wearing a blue shirt with THYC printed on the front of it with white lettering. He was wearing dark jeans and sneakers to finish off his look.

"My apologizes, it stands for Tree Hill Youth Center. It's a fairly new program with it only being three years old."

Sam follows Adam into a gym where a few kids were playing basketball. Adam directed Sam to the group of adults standing around. She also spotted someone she recognized from school.

"Sam, from the left we have Lisa and next to her is Eric. Next to him we have Liz. Staff this is our volunteer for the day." Adam directs his attention to the boy standing next to Liz. He had blonde hair and green eyes and he was well built for a teenager. "Sam, this is Trey."

Trey smiles at Sam.

"I think we have TV Production together."

"Yeah, you sit in the back," Sam mentions casually.

"So, we're going to get the kids together and then play a game. You two get to know each other."

**-ATTD- **

"How long have you been sick Mrs. Baker?"

Brooke fixed the button on her shirt.

"I first got sick about a week and a half ago. I only got sick once. Then the last few days it's been pretty common."

The doctor looks up from her papers.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"The last time I was here the doctor said I couldn't have kids. So I'm kind of freaking out. I took an at home test and it was negative."

The doctor nods her head.

"Okay, well we will run some tests just to be sure."

"Could there be something seriously wrong with me?"

"Brooke, you have nothing to worry about right now. Let's just get these tests done and then we will be sure."

**-ATTD- **

After her appointment with the doctor, Brooke went home in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and more importantly, she didn't know how Julian would take this news.

Brooke walked into the house and spotted Julian sitting on the couch looking through paper work. Brooke sat next to her husband.

"We need a bigger house or an addition added onto it."

Julian raised an eyebrow to his wife's randomness.

"That was kind of random."

Brooke shakes her head.

"I got sick at Haley's house today."

"Are you okay?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"I called the doctor and made an appointment. I just got back from there."

"Is everything okay?" Julian asks the worry clear in his voice.

Brooke smiled, grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"We're fine," Brooke states with a grin.

"You're pregnant?" Julian asks unsure of what Brooke was saying or too stunned to realize it.

"I'm going to have a baby, our baby."

Julian grins like crazy.

He was going to be a dad.

Again.


	17. Revealing the News

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

**I know I had this author's note up last update, but I just wanted everyone to know. Not sure if I really like this chapter, but I had to come up with something.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Revealing the News**

Trey and Sam stood off to the side as they watched the kids gather around the staff.

"I didn't think this was your scene," Trey mentions casually as he takes a seat on the gym floor. Sam sits down next to him.

"What did you think my scene was?" Sam asks amused.

"Nothing like this, that's for sure," Trey says with a small smile. "You just don't seem like the kind of person that would spend their Saturday with a bunch of kids."

"Well to be honest, I probably wouldn't be here, but that's a long story and a story I don't just tell everybody."

"I hope one day you can tell me."

"You don't even know me."

Trey smiles and stands up.

"I know more than you think. I know your dad is Julian Baker. I know that you moved from California and I also know that you love movies."

"Creeper," Sam says with a laugh. She thought it was funny that someone she barely knew had somewhat of an interest in her to know all that stuff. "How come you didn't tell the whole school that Mr. Baker was my father?"

"It's your business, not mine. I tend not to make people's lives a living hell."

Sam chuckled and stood up from the floor.

"I appreciate that Trey. I really do."

Trey grins.

"Come on, let's go see the kids."

**-ATTD-**

"This is amazing," Julian says still not believing that his wife is pregnant. "We're having a baby."

"Well I'm glad that you're happy about it," Brooke smiles softly.

Julian turns to his wife in concern. His smile, now gone.

"Brooke, aren't you happy about it?"

"Of course I am Julian. I want to have your babies, but we just found out about Sam and now this baby is inside of me and I don't want Sam to feel like we are just going to ignore her."

"I couldn't do that Brooke. I love Sam and you love Sam."

"I know this Julian, but everything is still very new here. I just don't want to give her any reason to hate us."

"Are you saying you don't want to tell her?"

Brooke bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"At least not now, we should wait until the second trimester at least, I mean anything can happen. Not that I want it to happen."

Julian looked desperately at Brooke.

"I don't want to keep anything from my kid, Brooke. Please, don't make me do this. This is great news and Sam is going to have a little brother or sister. You're going to be a mom, please, let me tell her."

Brooke finally relents and nods her head.

"Fine, you can tell her, but make sure that she knows we love her okay? Nothing feels worse than feeling like your parents don't love you."

"I will."

**-ATTD-**

The day had quickly ended. Sam had really enjoyed working with the kids alongside Trey. She was really starting to like the guy. He talked way more with her then she ever saw him talk during their class time.

Trey and Sam had played a few games with the kids including basketball and tag.

Currently Sam was sitting in the office across from Adam who was filling out the proper paperwork for Sam to get credited for her last hours of community service.

"So, what are the kids' home situations like?" Sam asks as she watches Adam sign the papers.

"Some come from broken homes, others come from rich families, some poor, we get a mixture of kids. But to us it doesn't matter. All the kids want to do is have fun, who are we to judge."

"You're right. I had fun today. This place is pretty sweet. I wish I had something like this growing up in California."

"That's why I started this program. I never had anything like this either," Adam collects the papers. "I think this is all you would need."

Sam smiled and grabbed the papers.

"Do you think I could come back and help out? This place did something to me. I love the kids."

"Feel free to stop by at any time. We could always see more volunteers."

**-ATTD-**

"I am free!" Sam yells as she enters the house with a smile. "Oh my god I have never been so happy."

Julian and Brooke smile at Sam's excitement.

"What did you do today?" Julian asks as Sam sits between Brooke and himself.

"I got to work with kids. It was something I never experienced before. I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm glad that my last hours of community service were serving the little kids."

"I'm glad you had fun Sam, but Brooke and I would like to talk to you about something. It's kind of serious," Julian explained.

"It sounds serious, what's up?" Sam asks in concern as she looks from Brooke to her dad.

"I went to the doctor today and he gave me some news. You see, there is a reason why I've been sick lately," Brooke tries to explain looking towards her husband for help.

"Sam, what Brooke is trying to say is that she's pregnant."

Sam's mouth opens in surprise. She hadn't expected that. Brooke and Julian were relieved when Sam's mouth eventually formed a smile.


	18. Friendly Bonding

**A/N: Sorry this is up late, but I got stuck for awhile…anyway, here it is…**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Friendly Bonding**

It had been a few weeks since Brooke's pregnancy was confirmed and a few days since her morning sickness happened less frequently. Brooke had been happy about that.

It had been confirmed that Brooke was around the two month mark meaning she had about seven months left.

None of Julian and Brooke's family and friends knew that Brooke was pregnant, but that was going to change today.

"Are you sure you want to tell Haley and Nathan today?" Julian asks as he clears the breakfast dishes from the table.

"Julian, I'm pretty sure Haley already knows. I would just be confirming it."

After placing the dishes in the sink, Julian walks over to his wife who was standing by the stove. He wrapped his arms around her and places his hands on Brooke's flat tummy.

"Then we should confirm it."

Julian placed a kiss on the back of Brooke's neck and tightens his arms around her body slightly.

"I've never got to do this part," Julian says after a few moments. "I never got to tell my family and friends that I was going to be father. I never knew and it kills me because Sam is almost grown. I get to be there for our child, our baby. I never got to be there for Sam. She grew up not being able to call me daddy."

"Julian, our child will call you daddy. Someone gets to call me mom. I can't have that with Sam. You can still be daddy to her."

**-And Then They Do-**

Shawn slammed his locker shut when he spotted Sam down the hallway talking to Trey. Michelle quirked an eyebrow and laughed silently.

"There is no need to abuse the locker."

Shawn glares at Michelle and puts his books in his bag.

"Shawn, just admit that you have a thing for Sam and do something about it before Trey steps in."

"She wouldn't say yes to me anyway, Michelle."

Michelle felt for her best friend even though it hurt her that Shawn liked Sam and not her. But she was going to be a friend and encourage him to ask Sam out despite her own feelings wondering if it was be a mistake.

"Shawn just ask Sam out. You'll regret it if you don't."

"You can post that statement in different ways, the only fact is that I haven't known Sam long enough to do something about it."

"You're going to lose your chance. That's all I'm saying."

Shawn throws one more look down the hall and sighs.

"Let's just head to class."

Down the hall Sam continued to listen to Trey.

"I'm glad you liked volunteering. Sometimes these kids just need somebody."

"You really get into this don't you?" Sam questions with a smile.

Trey turns and smiles at Sam.

"Yeah, I do. I hope that one point I can becomes staff, but until then volunteering will have to do."

"It's great that these kids have someone like you to hang out with them."

"We should head to class. Your dad will probably give us detention if we're late."

Sam looks at her watch and sighs. She and Trey had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't heard the bell ring. They were already two minutes late.

"We have to run."

**-And Then They Do-**

Brooke and Haley were once again relaxing in the Scott kitchen. Jamie was at school as well as Nathan who had to finish the last of his credits so he could be a Sports Agent with Clay Evans.

"You never did tell me if you went to the doctor. Is everything okay?"

"I made an appointment the same day, but for the past few weeks we have just been dealing with the news."

Haley looks at her friend with a scared expression.

"Brooke Baker, you tell me right this moment. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Brooke! That's so great. I had a feeling," Haley says with a smile. Brooke was finally going to get what she wanted. "How did Sam take the news?"

"She took it well, which I thought was a little surprising, but she took it well and Julian is excited about it. He never got to do that whole baby thing with Sam."

"I can't even imagine what he must have felt the moment Sam told him who she was. 15 years is a long time to miss out on someone's life especially if it's your kid."

"What would you have done?" Brooke asks. "What would you have done if Nathan was in Julian's shoes and you were in mine?"

"Honestly, Brooke, I couldn't tell you. When that scandal broke about Nathan's love child, I was arrested after slapping Renee, but this is different. I think you're handling it well is that's what you're trying to get at."

"I just don't want to screw up. I already love Sam there is no doubt about it, but her mother died. I can't replace her."

"No one's asking you to Brooke. Just be there for her. When the baby comes, split your time or Sam might thing not that you have your own child that she won't matter."

Brooke nods her head in understanding.

"Yeah. I don't want that to happen."

**-And Then They Do-**

"How was work man" Nathan as he passes a beer over to Julian.

"How was school?" Julian retorts back as he accepts the beer.

Nathan sighs.

"School is school. I never liked it, but I'm only behind by a few credits."

"That's good. I had to give my daughter detention today."

Nathan laughs as he settles into the chair outside.

"That sucks."

Julian shakes his head.

"No, what sucks is that it was my first detention and I handed it to my daughter."

"I hated detention."

Julian doesn't say anything. He just watches Jamie playing in the yard with his friend Chuck.

"How do you do it?" Julian asks after taking a sip of his beer.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks confused. "How do I do what?"

"Be a dad from the start, when your child is a baby, when Jamie was a baby. How'd you do it?"

"I just did it, man," Nathan explains. "I was a senior in high school, but the moment that I held my son in my arms, everything changed. I wasn't a high school graduate. I wasn't a husband. I was a father. Why, what's going on?"

"Brooke's pregnant," Julian says with a smile. "But I'm worried about being a father to a baby."

Nathan laughs and looks at Julian.

"It's funny, you're worried about being a father to a baby, but I'm worried about being a father to a teenager when my son hits that age and again when my daughter does."

"I don't need to worry about it, do I? I'm going to be just fine."

"You're going to be just fine," Nathan agrees with a smile.


	19. Dating Dilemma

**A/N: So I updated Back to Me last week and I did not update this story so this is what I focused my attention on in the last few hours. Back to Me will receive an update next week along with an update for this one if all goes well otherwise my updates for my stories will be every other week. I've just had a lot going on with volunteering and right after that is done I'm back in school which will add further stress, but hopefully you'll see me continually updating my stories.**

**Tomorrow Changes will hopefully see an update, but I can't promise anything because I never got to watch the episode I needed to, to write the chapter, so I have to watch that tomorrow. I'm just going to play it by ear and hopefully everything works out.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Dating Dilemma**

"I hate my life," Sam complains as she walks inside and sits on the couch next to Brooke who was watching the TV and being lazy.

"And why do you hate your life?"

"I don't hate my life per say. I just hate what happened today and I don't want to ever go through that again."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened are you going to continue with the story hoping I figure it out?"

Sam takes off her shoes and pulls them up and onto the couch.

"So, Shawn and Trey are fighting over me and apparently they have been for the last few weeks only I haven't noticed. Michelle says I'm pretty stupid for not noticing it and then she got upset when I told her Shawn asked me out."

Brooke was barely hanging onto a word that her step daughter was saying. She was confused and she really wanted to know all of the facts.

"Honey, start from the beginning."

Sam nods her head with a slight smile.

"Okay, so it all started early this morning."

**-And Then They Do-**

**Earlier that Morning**

Sam and Michelle had decided to walk to school because Julian had to go into the school early and they were having none of that. They didn't want to be one of the few that showed up to school early. That gave ever kid an excuse to call you names. They opted to walk instead.

"Is Trey the reason why you haven't been hanging out with Shawn and me these last few weeks?"

"It's part of the reason. The other part is that I am volunteering and yes before you ask I volunteer with Trey. We seem to have started something. I just don't know what that something is."

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon. I'm happy for you though. I've only hung out with Trey a few times, but from what I can tell he's a really nice guy and you are lucky to have him in your life."

It was true. Sam knew how lucky she was because Trey was a good guy. He was one of the few out there. He was also the only person she told about the real reason why she had started to volunteer at the Center….at least for the first day. Trey had done something that Sam never would have expected, he didn't tell anybody about Sam's business and all Trey had asked was if she had done it. He respected her answer when Sam had said no.

They hadn't talked since about that.

"Enough about me and Trey, what about you? Are there any guys that you fancy?" Sam asks with a teasing grin.

"I'll never tell. It's my little secret."

**-And Then They Do-**

Sam and Michelle wandered up to the school where Trey and Shawn were waiting. Trey stepped off of the stairs and gave Sam a hug. Shawn glared from on top of the steps. Michelle just ignored them.

"Did you miss me or something?" Sam asks with a laugh.

Trey grins as he pulls away.

"You could say that."

Michelle rolls her eyes with a smile and walks up the steps towards her best friend and secret crush.

"Let's leave them alone for now."

"I hate him," Shawn says harshly. "He can't have her. I need to ask her out I think."

"I've told you that before, but did you listen then, no. Boys are so clueless," Michelle says with a huff as she storms inside the school leaving Shawn standing by the stairs and glaring at Sam and Trey who were talking a few steps below.

Shawn eventually stops the glaring and makes his way inside the school and working through his mind on how he was going to ask Sam out.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs Shawn had been clueless on what Sam and Trey had been talking about.

"I know I maybe a little straightforward here, but you like spending time with me don't you?"

"Yeah," Sam says slowly not knowing where this conversation was going. "What's the point?"

"I'm trying to make my point," Trey says with a laugh. "I've been meaning to ask this for awhile, but I was wondering if this Saturday night you would go out with me?"

Sam just stared at him with wide eyes.

**-And Then They Do-**

**Present Time**

"What did you say?" Brooke questions intrigued by where this story was going and wanting to see how it would end.

"I asked him if I could think about it and he said yes so I'm thinking about it."

"Now where does Shawn come into all of this?"

"He asked me out after lunch."

**-And Then They Do-**

**Earlier That Afternoon**

Shawn, Michelle, Sam and Trey had just finished their lunch and they were about to head to class when Shawn had asked if he could speak with Sam in private. Trey and Michelle walked away and Sam was left with a nervous looking Shawn.

"What's up?"

"I like you," Shawn blurts out.

"Um I like you too," Sam says confused.

"No, I mean I like you in more than a friend way. I want to take you out on Saturday night and before you say no just hear me out okay?" Sam nods her head slowly still confused. "Just go out with me on one date if it doesn't work out then fine we can still be friends, but let me prove to you that I can be the guy for you. We would be great together Sam. Just say yes and go out with me on Saturday."

"Shawn, I honestly don't know what to say. My whole day has been kind of weird lately, but I won't say no," Shawn smiles brightly. "But I'm not saying yes either. I really have to think about this okay?"

"I can deal with a maybe."

**-And Then They Do-**

"I don't know what to do Brooke. Tell me what to do."

"Sam, it sounds to me like you put this situation where it stands. You didn't say no to either guy and you didn't say yes either. Both of them are waiting for an answer from you. I can't choose for you. I'm not going on the date. Only you are."

"You're no help at all," Sam deadpans.

"I was a teenager once and not too long ago actually. I know how it is, but I had to make my own decisions then and you have to make your own decisions now. I can't help you."

Sam knew on some level that Brooke was right. She just didn't know who to choose.

Does she date Shawn or does she date Trey?

She had no answers; all she could really do is figure it out and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Who should Sam date...Trey or Shawn?**


	20. Trey or Shawn

**A/N: So it turns out that I seem to be updating this story every two weeks and I feel like that is what I want to do from now one, especially with school starting on Monday. You could be lucky by getting an update every week, but I doubt it.**

**So, this chapter still does not answer the question, "Does Sam date Trey or Shawn?" I think only one person voted so I'm leaving this chapter a little open ended to see if more people want to vote otherwise you will have to deal with the one voters choice.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Trey or Shawn**

"Your daughter has a dating dilemma going on right now," Brooke says as Julian enters the house with his bag.

"What now?" Julian asks as he settles down next to his fiancé.

"Your daughter has two guys that want to date her this Saturday."

"I don't know how I feel about that. Who are these men?"

"Trey and Shawn."

Julian sighs.

"I like them both as Sam's friends. I don't know how I feel about her dating one."

"Julian, I told her this was a decision that she had to make on her own. Either way she knows she is going to let someone down and she doesn't know if she can hurt them."

"I never had this problem in school," Julian shakes his head.

"It's probably because you weren't as cool as me," Sam jokes as she comes into the room.

"Ha ha ha," Julian deadpans. "But seriously, either way I see it Sam you are either going to let one of them down or both of them down. It's your pick."

Sam raises an eyebrow to her father.

"Why both of them?"

"I mean if you can't choose one then you should turn both of them down. It's only fair."

Sam looks at Brooke who just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Not a chance dad. I have to choose. I mean I can see myself dating Shawn and then I can see myself dating Trey. This is hopeless," Sam says in a huff.

"I have an idea," Brooke proposes. "Why don't the three of us go do something together and at some point during the outing I will ask you who you see yourself with and the first name that comes to mind will be the one that you want to date the most?"

Sam nods her head.

"I think that will work. What should we go do?"

"I'm thinking we can grab an early dinner and then do some shopping."

"I love that idea," Julian says. "Let me grab a quick shower," Julian says before kissing Brooke on the lips and ruffling Sam's hair.

"Hey!"

Julian leaves the room laughing and Sam huffs.

**-ATTD-**

It didn't take long for Julian to have his shower and for Brooke and Sam to get ready to go out, but when everyone was ready they all hopped into the car and took a fifteen minute drive to Brooke's favorite place in Tree Hill, _Hilltop Bar and Grill._

"Is this place any good?" Sam question as she walks inside followed by Julian and Brooke.

"Yes, it's awesome. There is plenty of food to chose from plus alcohol, but none for you," Brooke quickly amends. "And we can play games like Poker and Trivia."

"How many?"

"Three please," Julian says with a smile.

"And would anyone of you be interested in playing Poker and Trivia?"

"Yes," Brooke says with a grin. "I'm going to be kicking some ass."

"So, you just want a tournament with you three then?"

"I guess so," Sam says with a shake of her shoulders. She didn't care either way.

Sam, Brooke, and Julian followed the waiter to the table in the back of the dining area. The waiter also gave Sam, Brooke and Julian their computer pads to play their tournament.

"Beverages anyone?"

"Coke," Sam says as she types her name into her poker player.

"Sprite for me," Brooke says while looking at her screen.

"I'll have a draft."

"I'll get those for you in just a second, but in the meantime please help yourself to the menu and peruse around it and I'll be back for your drinks."

**-ATTD-**

A half hour later and the food had been ordered. Brooke had ordered a bacon cheeseburger with a side salad and a piece of cheese cake for desert. Julian had ordered Spicy Buffalo Wings with home style fries and a piece of chocolate cake for desert and Sam had ordered Chicken strips with Onion Rings and chocolate ice cream for dessert. They still had some time for their food to come out, but no one had really cared at the table because they were too focused on their tournament.

So far Sam was leading with more money and Brooke was a close second. Julian was too far behind to catch up.

Sam was heading for a straight. In her hand she had Jack of hearts and a Queen of Diamonds. On the flop a ten of clubs came along with a two and three of spades.

Julian currently had a pair of twos due to the two of hearts in his hand and the two of spades on the flop. His other card was an ace of diamonds.

Brooke wasn't sitting pretty. In her hand were a six of hearts and a four of clubs. She went all in anyway.

Sam and Julian called Brooke's bet.

The turn card was presented and it was King of Spades.

Sam checked and Brooke and Julian called.

The river card was turned. It was an Ace of Spades.

Sam had won. It was good timing as well because just as they were shutting off their game, their food arrived.

**-ATTD-**

"I totally beat you. Weren't you the one that said you were going to beat us?" Sam brags about winning the game.

Brooke rolls her eyes and shoves Sam forwards a bit while Julian paid the bill.

"Whatever Samantha. I'm still a better poker player then you."

"I don't believe you Brooke Davis," Sam says as she sticks her tongue out at Brooke.

Julian smacks Sam in the arm when he gets back.

"Enough of that, let's get going."

The all gather into the car and Brooke looks at Sam.

"Who would you rather date?"

Sam closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again. There was only one name that had come to mind.

"Dad, do you think you can drop me off somewhere?"

* * *

**A/N: Clearly I was completely out of ideas for this chapter and I'm slowly getting out of ideas for this story altogether, but I will finish it…eventually.**

**But I do need everyone to answer this question.**

**Does Sam choose Trey or Shawn?**


	21. Spoken Mind

**A/N: Here is the promised update I gave my Back to Me readers. Not sure when I will end this story because I do have a smaller storyline ready within this story so I'm thinking within the next ten chapters is when this bad boy will come to an end. (Then I can get started on my newer ideas and work on some long overdue stories that I still have on my computer.)**

**If there is anything important that you really want to see in this story then please let me know so I can plan out the last ten or so chapters and finish this story with a bang.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Spoken Mind**

When Sam had asked him to drop her off somewhere, he had no idea that it was going to be him. Over the course of a few weeks, Julian had gotten to know both Trey and Shawn. He didn't have an opinion on who he would rather see with his daughter because let's face it, Sam is his daughter; He didn't want to see her with anybody. He knew Sam was a teenager and part of being a teenager was screwing up and apparently dating. It had changed since he was in high school.

Julian pulled out of the drive way and looked at his wife.

"Are you worried even just a little bit?"

Brooke hides her grin. She liked seeing the protective fatherly side of Julian.

"Of course I am, but Sam has to experience life on her own. We just have to remind her that we are here for her if she needs us and that's all we can do."

Julian stays silent until he reaches the next light.

"I don't like it," Julian says with a frown.

Brooke chuckles and grabs her husband's hand.

"I don't like it either, but what can we do?"

"We could lock her in her room for the rest of her life," Julian states in a no nonsense way.

Brooke purses her lips and shakes her head.

"I don't want to have to listen to the fall back on that plan. I guess all we can do is wait."

"Well that's no fun," Julian says with a pout.

**-ATTD-**

Sam knocked on the front door and waited for it to open. When Brooke had asked her who she pictured herself with it was surprisingly not Trey that had come to mind; it was Shawn. She had a lot of things in common with Trey. She just hoped that he would understand that she needed to see if she and Shawn could work together as a couple. Both Trey and Shawn were cute, but something about Shawn's character stood out a little more.

The door opens and Trey stands in front of her with a smile.

"Samantha, it's good to see you."

Sam smiles slightly.

"It's good to see you, too. But there is a reason as to why I am standing on your doorstep."

Trey leads Sam over to the porch swing and they sit down. Trey had a feeling that this conversation wasn't going to go where he liked, but he decided to wait just in case he was wrong. He wasn't.

"I like you. I do and I know this is completely stupid of me to say, but I want us to be friends and I know you asked me out, but I have to decline. It's funny because both you and Shawn asked me out on the same day and I it kind of threw me for a loop," Sam says with a laugh as she bounces her leg a little. Trey watches her with a kind smile. If he couldn't have Sam as his girlfriend then having her as a friend would be just as nice.

"I get it. You want to see where you and Shawn can go. I understand. It was worth a shot. I had to take it. You're a pretty girl Samantha and I just wanted you to know that."

Sam blushes and nods her head.

"I can handle friends," Trey says with a smile showing off his pearly whites. He also had a twinkle in his eye. "Besides, you can help me with my dating skills if you're taken."

"I'm not taken yet. I need to speak with Shawn first. Hopefully I'm not giving my answer too late."

"He'd be crazy to turn you down."

**-ATTD-**

After hanging out with Trey for a little bit, she had asked if he could drop her off at Shawn's and being the friend that he was trying to be did as he was asked. Did he like that Sam had chosen Shawn and not him? Yes. Was he going to dwell on it? No. He swore to himself that if anything happened between Shawn and Sam-like a break-up- then he was going to help pick up the pieces.

Here Sam was again, only this time she was on Shawn's doorstep and not Trey's.

Shawn had been upstairs in his room with Michelle listening to music and just being lazy. They didn't want to think about homework. When the doorbell rang, Shawn had excused himself and went downstairs. He was surprised to see the object of his attraction to be standing on his porch steps.

"Heya Sam, what's up?"

Sam walked closer to the front door to avoid the sun that was shining in her face.

"I've been thinking about what you had asked me and I came here to give you my decision."

Shawn held his breath and nodded his head.

"I accept your date proposal. I know we are friends, but we could end up being really great together. So, I hope it's not too late to accept."

"Of course it's not," Shawn says too quickly. He blushes after speaking. He was trying not to sound like an idiot. It wasn't working very well. "I mean, yeah, it's totally cool."

Sam grins and nods her head.

"Okay, that's good then. Um, that's all I wanted to know," Sam says before walking down one step. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at Shawn when she catches him throwing his fist in the air in victory. Shawn turns beat red. "I'll see you later."

"See ya."

**-ATTD-**

Shawn ran up to his room with a smile on his face. Michelle looked up from the CD she was looking at.

"Who put that smile on your face?" Michelle asks with a grin.

"Sam agreed to go out with me."

Michelle's grin vanished.

"She and I are going out. Can you believe that? Sam wants to go out with me. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah, of course," Michelle responds with fake enthusiasm.

Only problem was, she wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: When I had asked if people wanted to see Sam with Trey or Shawn not many people responded. But Shawn was voted for.**

**I do have plans for this part of the story so stay tuned.**


	22. This is Where it Gets Ugly

**A/N: This chapter is getting up later than I want it too, by like a day and I apologize for that. I spent last night trying to actually come up with an idea for this chapter and I still think it sucks, but I will let you all judge that one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: This is where it gets ugly**

"Michelle has been ignoring me lately," Sam mentions at dinner.

Julian and Brooke both look up with raised eyebrows.

"Ever since my date a few weeks ago with Shawn it's like Michelle spends less time with me and Shawn even said she spends less time with him as well. I just don't understand it is all."

"Maybe Michelle likes Shawn," Brooke suggests.

Sam sighs.

"I know that much Brooke, but here is the thing, she had all the time to do something about it and she didn't. So it's not my fault."

"She's just hurting right now Sam. I've sort have been in that situation only I was you and Peyton was me. She had never told me that she had feelings for Lucas when I was with him. And I got screwed in the process. Save the heartbreak Sam and sit down and talk to Michelle about this."

Julian stayed quiet about everything that Brooke had said. He knew of the history between Lucas and Brooke, he even had history with Peyton. But somehow through all of that he and Brooke had gotten closer. It wasn't Lucas who ended up with the girl behind the red door it was him and now she was having his baby.

"Well she should just get over it," Sam states.

Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

"Just be careful Sam," Brooke says before shoving a plate full of eggs into her mouth.

Sam and Julian continue to eat until Brooke hurriedly gets out of her chair and runs to the bathroom. The sounds of retching was quickly heard. Julian and Sam look at each other and pushes their plates forward.

"I'm done," Sam announces.

"Me too."

**-And Then They Do-**

"I see you decided to sit at a different lunch table," Trey mentions as he takes a seat next to Michelle.

Michelle nods her head and moves the food on her plate around.

"I know what you mean. I asked Sam out and she decided to date the guy you like. What's up with that?"

"She didn't know that I liked him. It was my fault. I took too long hoping that Shawn would notice me, but he never did. All he noticed was Sam."

"All I notice is Sam," Trey whispers sadly as he sees Shawn slide closer to Sam and through his arm around her back.

"We are two screwed up bench aren't we?"

Trey smiles and starts eating. He could agree with that.

**-And Then They Do-**

Brooke groans as she settles into bed. She decided to forgo work today due to her constant morning sickness.

"Why did I ever want children in the first place?"

"Because you were born to be a wonderful mother," Julian says as he tucks his wife into bed. He kisses her forehead and settles down next to her. Julian had come home on his lunch break to tend to his wife. "The morning sickness will end once you hit your second trimester so it's only for a little bit."

"A month, Julian, in a month I will be in my second trimester," Brooke head hits the pillow and closes her eyes with a yawn. "That's four weeks of constant throwing up. It's a lot."

Julian chuckles.

"I love you Brooke and morning sickness or not we are getting a baby, one that is comprised of half you and half me. It's going to be great."

Julian kisses his wife on last time and then moved to Brooke's shirt covered belly.

"And I love you, little one. I can't wait to meet you."

**-And Then They Do-**

"Are we still on for Saturday night?" Shawn asks as he grabs a hold of Sam's hand as they walk to their final class of the day together.

"If nothing important comes up then yes, you and I are still on for Saturday night," Sam says with a grin. She loved this side of Shawn. He was more talkative and he smiled a lot more than usual. "Are you going to tell me what you have planned because I would love to see you top our first date?"

For their first date, Shawn had taken Sam to a drive-in movie. Sam had not even known that they had one of those in Tree Hill, but apparently they did. After the movie they took a trip to the beach and walked along the shore just talking about things like the movie and their life. Sam had not revealed anything from her past, but she knew at some point that she was going to have to or rather that she wanted to. The night ended with their first kiss.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Shawn says with a smile before leaning down and kissing her softly. "This is your stop."

"I'll see you later."

Shawn walks off to his own class as Sam heads for the door to hers except she spots Michelle heading out the side doors. Sam risks it and runs out after her. Sam had found herself back in the courtyard. Michelle was leaning against a tree trunk. Sam makes her way over to her.

"You've been ignoring me lately," Sam mentions as she takes a seat next to her friend.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"No you haven't been. Michelle, tell me what's going on."

Michelle smiles at Sam.

"Nothing really," she says as she shrugs her shoulder. "I thought I liked Shawn, but you're dating him and I've just been spending most of my time with Trey. He's a really good guy."

Sam swallows the lump in her throat.

"That's…nice."

Michelle stands up and smiles.

"Yeah, it is."

Michelle turns to face Sam.

"I wonder if he would consider going out with me," Michelle says with a smirk as she walks away.

Sam stays against the tree trunk. So far she was completely confused, but had a feeling that things were going to turn ugly.

* * *

**A/N: I have been toying with the idea of putting this particular story on the backburner. (Probably for a month or two) because I feel like this story is getting extremely boring. That and I really can't think of what to write for this story anymore. With a hiatus it would give me a lot of time to come up with the rest of this story or almost all of it. What do you guys think? Should I put this story on hold? (This decision will in no way affect the updating of Back to Me.)**


End file.
